Selamatkan Indonesia!
by Luxam
Summary: Chapter 9. Ciel ditugasin Ratu buat nyelesain masalah di Indonesia! Bisakah dia?
1. Prolog

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Author : Assalamu'alaikum! (masuk ke ruang tamu)

Pembaca : Wa'alaikumsalam! Siapa, ya?

Author : Saya Author. Saya kembali lagi, loh.

Pembaca : Oh.. Author, toh? (bangun dari kursi) _DUAAAGH!_ *nendang Author*

Author : _SYUUUUUUNG.. BLAAARR! DUUAAAR!_ *mental, mendarat di pangkalan militer Amerika*

* * *

Pembukaan yang gak penting. Gak usah di baca, yee. Heeei!~ Saya kembali lagi! Kembali lagi!~ Kembali lagi!~ Kembali lag.. _BUUM!_ *diinjek Godzilla* Di 'Naik Bajaj' Diesty Sutcliff nanya karakter-karakter Kuroshitsuji pake baju apaan pas narik bajaj. Di imajinasi saya mah mereka pake baju pelayan kayak biasanya. Tapi kalo emang gitu, kok si AM gak heran ya? Mestinya kan dia mikir _'Eeett dah nih tukang bajaj elit amat pake jas segala?'_ Jadi enaknya gimana doong? Pake baju apaan doong? Terserah aja deh. Imajinasi pembaca kaya gimana, ya turutin aja. Okeh? Ryuu Arasa juga nanyain kenapa Ciel gak jadi tukang bajaj. Saya udah minta tolong dia, tapi pas lagi tes drive, Ciel-nya malah kecebur got tuh. Lagian dia gak punya SIM. Nanti kalo ditilang gimana? Jadi gak jadi.

* * *

Err.. saya abis UTS loh. Rasanya mau nangis pas ngerjain PKN. Zuzah banged, men! *curcol klik : ON* Tapi berkat PKN juga sih, saya jadi punya banyaaaaak ide baru buat fanfic. Salah satunya ini. Enjooy~

**Disclamier :** Kuroshitsuji punya saya...BOHOOONG! iya iya Kuroshitsuji punya Frau Yana Toboso.

**Warning :** Latar waktu yang err.. ancur? Ciel yang OOC, Author yang OON, delelel.

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

Pagi yang cerah. Cerah sekali. Sekali cerah. Dua kali cerah. Tiga kali cerah. Pokoknya cerah *digampar pembaca* Ciel lagi nyantap morning breakfast top markotopnya : _Zhemo'er Jen~Quol _(semur jengkol), _Phe T'e Reb-bous _(pete rebus), _Oureque Themphe_ (orek tempe), dan gak ketinggalan, secangkir _Est Te Maniezt _(es teh manis). _"Sebastian emang top, dah! Tau aja makanan kesukaan gw!"_Begitu pikir Ciel sambil makan dengan lahap a la table manner warung tegal.

Ciel nyuap Semur Jengkol-nya, "WOW! Fantastis!"

Nyomot Pete Rebus-nya, "UUUMM! Bombastis!"

Ngunyah orek tempe-nya, "ZOOO.. Delicious!"

Neguk es the manis-nya, "AAAHH! Mantab, Gan!"

Begitu terus kurang lebih reaksi Ciel pas nyicipin makanan buatan Butler multifungsi-nya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Sebastian?

"Anjriit.. seumur-umur baru kali ini gw makan makanan nikmat bin lezat kaya gini. Si Sebastian nemu resep darimana, sih? Enak buangets! Cintaaaaa deh!"

Sementara Ciel masih terpesona sama menu sarapan pagi yang katanya 'fantastis' itu, Sebastian lagi jalan di lorong sambil dorong-dorong gerobak eh bukan maksud saya, kereta makan. Ada cake-cake sama seperangkat tea set lengkap di sana. Dengan motif yang elegan : Loreng-loreng macan a la trio macan (yaiyalah masa trio kwek-kwek?).

_BAG! BUG! DUAK!_ Sebastian ngetok pintu. (ganti mode, bro. bosen ah masa suara ngetok pintu toktok melulu?)

"Tuan muda..," Sebastian ngebuka pintu.

"Saya bawakan dessert-nya.." _DREGREDEGREDEGDREG_ (ini bunyi kereta makan yang di dorong Sebastian. Bukan bunyi bajaj, yee)

"Ya. Taruh saja di situ," kata Ciel sok jaim. Padahal 0,000001 detik sebelom Sebastian buka pintu, dia masih 'menggila' sama sarapannya.

"Bagaimana menu sarapan buatan saya hari ini? Apakah cocok dengan lidah anda?" Sebastian nuangin teh buat Ciel.

"Yah, lumayan. Tidak terlalu buruk." Masih sok jaim. _'Tidak terlalu buruk'_, lo bilang? Yang tadi histeris sendiri siapa?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini saya sedang mempelajari resep-resep makanan dari wilayah Timur. Dan katanya, menu sarapan yang saya sajikan itu baik untuk kesehatan." Sebastian ngasih teh yang baru dia tuangin itu ke Ciel.

"Ooh.." Ciel minum teh. Masih jaim-lah pokoknya.

"Oh iya, tadi ada sepucuk surat yang datang.." Sebastian ngerogoh-rogoh kantong bajunya. "Silakan."

Ciel ngambil surat yang di kasih Sebastian. Amplop yang udah gak asing. Segel surat yang juga udah gak asing. Pasti deh.. tagihan listrik dari PLN! *mata Author dicolok garpu*

"Surat dari Ratu," kata Ciel sambil ngebuka kertas di dalem amplop yang dilipet seratus itu.

_Halo, Ciel-ku yang manis. Apa kabar?_

_Akhir-akhir ini udara mulai panas, ya. Setiap malam aku harus memasang kipas angin agar bisa tidur. Nyamuk juga sudah mulai banyak. Makanya, aku beli satu pak Au*an anti nyamuk di warung rokok.__Kau mau satu?_

_Sebenarnya, aku punya seorang teman lama dari negeri nan jauh di Timur sana. Namanya SBY. Singkatan dari Si Bapak Yankee. Dia adalah seorang presiden dari sebuah negeri subur nan makmur bernama Indonesia. Katanya, Indonesia adalah sebuah negara kepulauan yang sangat indah. Lautnya luas, dengan sumber daya yang melimpah ruah. Tanahnya subur, hampir semua jenis tumbuhan dapat tumbuh di sana. Penduduknya juga ramah-ramah. Semua warga negara Indonesia adalah manusia berbudi pekerti baik yang memilik__i tingkat tata krama yang tinggi._

_Tapi ada masalah, Ciel. Akhir-akhir ini Indonesia mulai dilanda bencana. Pencurian, pembunuhan, penculikan, dan korupsi terjadi dimana-mana. Kedamaian Indonesia terancam. __Kupikir, karena aku juga senang liburan ke Indonesia (aku sering pergi ke Bojong Kenyot, kau tahu?), aku tidak bisa membiarkan teman lamaku dan negeri yang dipimpinnya itu mengalami kesulitan lebih dalam lagi. Kau mau membantuku, Ciel?_

_Kusertakan tiket pesawat Perkutut Indonesia kelas ekonomi untukmu pergi ke sana dengan Butler-mu. Kau juga boleh mengajak para pelayanmu yang unik-unik itu (terutama Tanaka). Jangan anggap aku pelit karena memberi tiket kelas ekonomi, Ciel. Itu kulakukan agar kau bisa memahami bagaimana rasanya menjadi rakyat biasa. Agar ketika sampai di Indonesia nanti, kau tidak kaget._

_Selamatkan Indonesia ya, Ciel._

_Salam manis,_

_Victoria_

"..Indonesia itu di mana, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel agak dropsweat abis baca surat dari Ratu.

"Anda tidak memahami pelajaran Geografi yang sudah saya ajarkan? Indonesia terletak di sebelah timur Inggris. Berbatasan dengan Samudera Hindia dan Samudera Pasifik," jawab Sebastian ngeremehin.

"Ck.. jauh. Malas, ah."

Sebastian ngelirik Ciel.

"..inginnya sih bilang begitu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini tugas dari Ratu," Ciel sadar diliatin Sebastian. Dia gak jadi males.

"Sekedar info saja, Tuan Muda. Menu sarapan yang saya buat hari ini berasal dari Indonesia. Tidakkah ini cukup menarik?"

Ciel kesentak. _"Heh? Dari Indonesia? Berarti gw bisa makan makanan kaya gitu tiap hari, dong?"_

"Sebastian.." Ciel bangun dari kursinya.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita ke Indonesia!"

* * *

Haaahh.. gimana? Menarik gak kalo seandainya Ciel pergi ke Indonesia dan berdua sama Sebastian, nyelesain kasus-kasus kriminal di Indonesia yang err.. semerawut? Ada sumbangan ide kasus apa yang baiknya ditanganin Ciel dkk duluan? Ada caci makian? Ada kritik saran? Ayo ayo tumpahin semuanya di review. Okeh? Makasih udah baca ya!


	2. Si Bapak Yankee

Terima kasih yang sudah review. (Lagi-lagi) saya terharu. Makasih Canonine.9x'y-san atas sumbangan idenya. Akan saya coba. Sabar aja yee. 17goingon12-san sama Ryuu Arasa-san juga. Benar! Ciel-nya OOC! Bagaimana iniiiii? niii niii niii (gema, Author jatoh ke jurang) err.. saya tulis di warning deh. Shim Eunha-san juga. Apakah anda masih waras sampai-sampai jatuh cinta sama fic Author? Jangan, Shim Eunha-san! Jangan! Sebelum anda diseret paksa ke RSJ karena kecanduan fic-fic abal buatan Author! *digeplak Shim Eunha-san*

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Jeng Yana Toboso. SBY Presiden Indonesia yang saya plesetin jadi Si Bapak Yankee di fic ini. Indonesia punya saya! Wong negara saya! (bangga)

**Warning** : Ciel-nya OOC (out of character), Authornya OON (out of normal). Waspadalah, waspadalah! Don't like don't read.

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

Ciel dan Sebastian akhirnya sampe di Indonesia. Tepatnya di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, Jakarta. Tepatnya lagi Terminal 2. Tepatnya lagi Itu tuh.. yang di samping tiang listrik deket rumah Pak Haji Mamat, yang ada pohon jambunya. *dipanah gara-gara kebanyakan bacot*

Mereka berdua naik bis Damri tujuan Gambir. Rencana pertama, tentu aja ketemu sama Si Bapak Yankee dulu di Istana Negara. Tunggu.. berdua? *Author ngitung jumlah penumpang* Bukan! Berenam! Para pelayan-pelayan unik hasil didikan keluarga Phantomhive rupanya ikut juga!

"Heeh.. jadi ini yang namanya Indonesia? Panas, ya?" Bard ngipas-ngipas di dalem bis sambil mangku flamethrower kesayangannya.

"Mataharinya terang sekali. Silau.." Maylene nempelin muka di kaca jendela sambil ngeliat keluar.

"Waaahh! Apa itu? Apa itu? Ada kendaraan warna oranye yang rodanya tigaaa!" teriak Finny sambil loncat-loncat pas ngeliat ada Bajaj lewat.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Oi, Sebastian!" Ciel yang duduk di deket jendela di belakang tempat duduk mereka berempat, narik-narik baju Sebastian yang duduk di sebelah dia.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa makhluk-makhluk aneh ini ikut juga, sih?"

"Apa boleh buat, Tuan Muda. Jika kita tinggalkan mereka di Inggris justru akan lebih repot lagi. Anda ingat saat terakhir kali kita meninggalkan mereka berempat di Manor House? Saat kita pulang, Manor House sudah lenyap dari peradaban bumi."

"Hh.. iya, sih," ujar Ciel BT.

"Lagipula sepertinya kita akan berada di Indonesia cukup lama. Kalau kita meninggalkan mereka dan tidak segera pulang, bisa jadi malah Inggris itu sendiri yang akan lenyap dari peradaban bumi."

Halah. Si Sebastian ngelawak.

"Terserah saja." Ciel nengok ke luar jendela. Ngeliat-liat indahnya pemandangan jalan raya kota Jakarta (yang penuh polusi).

**ooo**

Setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah~ Sungai mengalir indah~ Ke samudera~ Bersama teman.. bertualang!~ *_BUAAAGGH_* Bis Damri pun sampe di Gambir.

"Ayo Pak Bu udah sampe Gambir. Turun turun turun!" kata kenek bis.

"Wah, sudah sampai, Tuan Muda," Sebastian pun ngambil koper di bagasi.

"Oh, sudah?" Ciel bangun, turun dari bis.

"Waaaayy~ Sampai! Sudah sampai!~" keempat makhluk aneh dengan girang juga turun dari bis.

"Habis ini kita ke mana?" Ciel celingak-celnguk.

"Hmm.. menurut peta ini, Istana Negara tidak terlalu jauh dari Gambir," Sebastian narik-narik koper sambil ngeliat peta.

"Tuan Muda! Ituuu~ Apa ituuu?~" Finny loncat-loncat (lagi) sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke kejauhan.

"Apa?"

"Ituu!~ Ada es krim! Es krim!~"

"Itu bukan es krim." Sebastian nyeletuk, "Itu adalah emas yang dipasang di puncak teratas Monumen Nasional."

"Appaaa? Emaaaaass?" Bard langsung tertarik.

"Ya.."

"Ayo kita ke sanaaaaa!" degan semangat 45 Bard langsung ngacir lari ke arah Monas.

"Waaaaayy!~ Ayooooo! Es krim!~" Finny ikut-ikutan lari.

"Tu.. tunggu saya. Saya juga ikut!" Maylene juga ngejer.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Oi, tunggu dulu!" Ciel nyoba mencegah, tapi itu makhluk 4 biji udah keburu jauh duluan.

"Hmm.. jarak antara Gambir, Monumen Nasional, dan Istana Negara sepertinya memang berdekatan. Ayo, Tuan Muda." Sebastian siap-siap mau jalan.

"Loh? Mereka bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja. Akan lebih baik bertemu presiden tanpa mereka berempat. Nanti kalau urusan kita sudah selesai, baru kita jemput mereka di Monas."

"Begitu. Ya sudah."

**ooo**

Singkat cerita (sok disingkat-singkat, bilang aja males ngetik), Ciel dan Sebastian pun sampe di Istana Negara.

_TETTERERERETERERETETT TETTERERETRETRET TREEEEEEEEEEEEETT_ (disambut alunan terompet nada lagu Indonesia Raya versi Author Bego)

"Selamat datang, Ciel Phantomhive!" Si Bapak Yankee keluar nyambut Ciel dan Sebastian yang lagi jalan di halaman Istana Negara.

"Ya, terima kasih. Bapak.. SBY?" Ciel agak bingung ngeliat penampilan Si Bapak Yankee ini. Rambutnya disisir rapi. Bajuya rapi. Penampilannya juga biasa-biasa aja. Sebelah mananya yang Yankee?

"Ada apa?" tanya SBY.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa."

"Hahahaha! Kau pasti heran kenapa aku dipanggil Si Bapak Yankee, padahal penampilanku biasa-biasa saja, kan?" SBY nepok-nepok pundak Ciel.

"Tidak.. tidak terlalu."

"Sebenarnya itu sudah lama sekali. Sewaktu aku masih muda memang aku adalah seorang Yankee. Berdua dengan Victoria, kami sering membuat keonaran dimana-mana! Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh.." Ciel sama Sebastian dropsweat. '_Ratu.. ternyata dulu ketika masih muda anda seperti itu?'_

"Daripada lama-lama ngobrol panas-panas di sini, ayo kita ke dalam! Hahahaha!"

**ooo**

Ciel sama Sebastian masuk ke dalem. Mereka ngeliat-liat suasana Istana Negara. Ada banyak foto. Foto sewaktu masih jaman sebelum kemerdekaan Indonesia, foto waktu Presiden Soekarno berdua sama Presiden Soeharto lagi hadirin acara 'Lomba Bayi Kurang Sehat Indonesia' (dijuarai oleh Author), foto Presiden Habibie lagi manjat pohon, foto Presiden Gus Dur lagi tidur ngorok, foto Presiden Megawati lagi joget-joget sambil nyuci baju, sampai foto Presiden SBY lagi nari hula-hula. Semuanya ada!

"Ayo silakan duduk!"

"Ya.." Ciel pun duduk. Sebastian dengan setia berdiri di samping Ciel.

"Hmm.. baiknya aku mulai bicara dari mana, ya. Kau sudah dikirimi surat oleh Victoria, kan?"

"Iya. Dia bercerita lumayan banyak tentang Indonesia."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Saya rasa Indonesia negara yang bagus. Kekayaan alamnya melimpah ruah, kan?"

"Hahahaha baguslah kau tahu. Itu memang benar. Tapi itu dulu."

"..mengapa?"

"Masa-masa kejayaan itu sudah berlalu, Ciel. Sama seperti foto-foto yang kau lihat tadi. Itu semua hanya masa lalu."

"Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana bilangnya, ya..? Tapi menurutku sendiri sebagai pemimpin negara ini, Indonesia sudah bukan lagi negara kaya seperti yang kalian orang Barat ketahui. Kami punya banyak masalah di sini. Dan buruknya, aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk memperbaiki semua itu sendiri."

Ciel ngebetulin poisis duduknya. Suasana mulai serius.

"Korupsi merupakan hal paling parah di Indonesia. Belum lagi masalah bencana alam yang terjadi di mana-mana. Pencurian atau perampokan bahkan hingga pembunuhan. Kupikir aku akan gila menghadapi semua ini!"

SBY nunduk, dia lemes.

"Ketika aku mengrim surat pada Victoria untuk menumpahkan semua rasa putus asa ini, dia bilang kalau dia akan mengirimkan bantuan. Kaulah bantuan itu, Ciel! Kau bisa bisa membantuku?"

"Sesuai perintah Ratu, tentu saja bisa. Sebastian!" Ciel mulai semangat.

"Ya?"

"Kumpulkan semua informasi mengenai masalah-masalah yang melanda Indonesia secepat mungkin!"

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bungkukin badannya, segera setelah itu dia langsung ngilang kayak angin topan.

SBY Cuma cengo ngeliat Sebastian. Kayanya dia kagum.

"Dia butlermu?"

"Ya." Ciel masang muka serius.

"Kau menyuruhnya mencari informasi tentang masalah-masalah di Indonesia?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak minta padaku? Aku punya fotokopiannya jika kau mau."

_GUBRAAAK!_

"Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaann! Kembaliiiiiiiii!"

* * *

Howaaah sampe sini dulu ya. Chapter selanjutnya baru mulai Ciel dkk keliling-keliling Indonesia (mungkin). Maaf humornya sedikit. Soalnya gak enak ah masa di depan presiden ngelawak melulu. Entar saya dipecat jadi WNI. Kalo ada kritik saran masukan cacian makian muntahan, silakan klik tombol di bawah ini. Makasih udah baca!~


	3. UAN

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Mademoiselle Yana Toboso. Indonesia punya saya!

**Warning** : Latar waktu yang gak pas dengan Author OON dan tokoh yang (mungkin) OOC. Beberapa merk koran saya plesetin. Nama menteri pendidikan juga saya plesetin. Maaf ya. Don't like don't read.

* * *

Terima kasih yang udah review! Saya gak mampu nyebutin satu-satu (karena udah tepar abis bikin chapter 3 ini), tapi terima kasih! Plafon rumah saya rusak karena sering kepentok kepala saya yang selalu terbang setiap membaca review kalian. Pokoknya terima kasih!

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

Ciel sama Sebastian lagi duduk-duduk di halaman Monumen Nasional alias Monas. Mereka lagi nungguin empat orang idiot yang lagi asik main-main GJ di Monas : Bard berusaha manjat Monas buat ngambil emas, Finny lari muter-muter ngelilingin Monas dengan kecepatan tinggi, Maylene jatoh kepeleset dari cawan Monas, dan Tanaka, Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.. Karena gak ada bangku, terpaksalah mereka berdua duduk di rerumputan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Selain mereka berdua, banyak warga Jakarta lain yang lagi ngabisin waktu di Monas sini. Ada yang main layangan, ada yang main bola, ada yang main badminton, ada yang berenang (emang di Monas ada kolam renang?), ada yang guling-guling, ada yang poto-poto. Yah pokoknya banyak.

"Sebaiknya yang mana dulu ya, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Sebastian sambil ngebolak-balik halaman Koran _Kempes_. Dia lagi nyari-nyari masalah terhangat di Indonesia yang sebaiknya Ciel beresin duluan.

"Yang mana saja terserah," jawab Ciel gak guna. Nenek-nenek sakau juga bisa jawab gitu, Ciel. *digampar*

"Hmm.." Sebastian masih ngebolak-balik halaman Koran _Kempes_. Sesekali beberapa berita dia baca.

_Seorang gadis ditemukan tersangkut di pohon melon dalam keadaan lemas. Ketika dimintai keterangan, diketahui bahwa dia putus asa setelah ditinggal kekasihnya (ciyeee suit suit), karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Si gadis-sebut saja Bunga Bangke-sudah menggantungkan lehernya di pohon melon sejak 3 hari yang lalu, tapi dia sendiri heran karena tak kunjung mati. __Orangtuanya yang geram menggampar Bunga Bangke sambil berkata, "Yaiyalah lu gak mati! Pohon melon kan kagak gede! Kalo mau bunuh diri di pohon beringin punya Haji Mamat sekalian sono!" Setelah mendapat konfirmasi beberapa hari kemudian, Bunga Bangke mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencoba bunuh diri dengan lompat dari genteng rumah saja. Semoga berhasil, nak._

_Untuk meningkatkan perekonomian__ Indonesia, Departemen Luar Negeri bekerjasama dengan Departemen Tenaga Kerja meluncurkan program 3G, 'Go Abroad, Get Money, Go Home'. Program yang rencananya akan diluncurkan 100 tahun lagi ini, diperuntukkan bagi masyrakat Indonesia yang ingin mengembangkan usaha mereka di luar negeri. Mereka bebas mencari nafkah di negara lain dengan jalan apapun. Entah dengan menjadi TKI, pencopet, pembunuh bayaran, banci Taman Lawang (yuuk), atau teroris sekalipun. Namun program briliant hasil buah pemikiran Author bego ini langsung ditolak kotak-kotak oleh masyarakat Indonesia, dengan alasan kurang bermoral._

Sebastian dropsweat pas baca berita-berita di Koran _Kempes_ ini. Entah beritanya atau korannya yang emang gak mutu. '_Sepertinya saya salah membeli koran. Seharusnya tadi saya membeli Koran Sepantar Indonesia atau Pos Kita saja,_' pikir Sebastian.

"Bagaimana? Ada berita bagus tidak?"

"Saya rasa tidak. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita selesaikan berdasarkan urutan fotokopian masalah-masalah yang diberikan Tuan SBY saja."

"Masalah-masalahnya memang banyak, tapi hampir semua polanya sama. Menurutku lebih baik kita selesaikan terlebih dahulu kasus yang paling berpengaruh. Kita fokuskan saja pada satu prioritas di tiap bidang."

"Saya mengerti," Sebastian ngebolak-balik halaman Koran _Kempes_ lagi.

_Pengumuman hasil Ujian Akhir Nasional bagi siswa Sekolah Menengah Umum dan sederajat yang dipublikasikan kemarin oleh Departemen Pendidikan Nasional, mengundang masalah. Pasalnya, banyak siswa yang tidak lulus UAN tersebut. Banyak alasan mengapa mereka tidak mampu mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan. Seperti AS misalnya. Menurutnya, waktu yang diberikan untuk mengerjakan soal sangat minim, sehingga ia harus mengerjakan soal terburu-buru dan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Bagi RP lain lagi. Menurutnya pengawas UAN terlalu galak ketika melaksanakan tugasnya, sehingga ia menjadi tegang. Sementara itu AM, seorang siswa yang juga tidak lulus mengatakan bahwa ia terlambat datang ke tempat ujian karena naik bajaj ilegal yang supirnya orang-orang aneh. Sungguh alasan yang tidak nyambung._

"Tidak hanya masalah kriminal. Rupanya pendidikan di Indonesia juga masih perlu perhatian, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Di sini dikatakan bahwa banyak siswa yang tidak lulus UAN."

"UAN? Apa itu?" Ciel cengo. UAN? Benda apakah itu? **U**nta **A**neh **N**amanya-kah? **U**ang **A**uthor **N**elangsa-kah?

"Ujian Akhir Nasional. Itu salah satu syarat vital bagi seorang siswa Indonesia untuk bisa lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan ke tingkat pendidikan yang lebih tinggi."

Ciel ber-'ooooohh buleeet' ria. "Kau bilang banyak yang tidak lulus. Apa ujian itu sebegitu sulitnya?"

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja langsung kepada pihak terkait. Ayo kita pergi, Sebastian."

"Baik. Pertama kita ke mana?"

"Ke tempat siswa-siswa yang tidak lulus ujian itu. Ayo."

**ooo**

Mereka pun mulai jalan. Empat orang idiot ditinggalin. Biarin aja lah. Biarin mereka puas-puasin maen di Monas, jadi gak ngerepotin. Setelah muter-muter agak lama, mereka sampe di sebuah SMA. SMA 2010. Ciel sama Sebastian masuk, dan di dalem banyak murid-murid SMA yang lagi pada nangis.

A : H_uwweee!_ Gw gak luluuus!

B : H_iks hiks hiks! G_w jugaaa padahal gw udah belajar seperseribu matiii!

C : Bego lu..! Baru belajar seperseribu mati aja udah bangga. Gw udah belajar mati-matian tetep gak lulus _huwweee!_

B : Itu mah berarti lu yang begoo! Wooo!

Sebastian : Wah wah.. kondisinya agak gawat ya.. (merhatiin sekitar)

Ciel : Ya..

Guru : Aduuh anak-anak jangan pada nangis di sini, dong. Kalian kayak anak TK aja sih? Ayo bangun!

A : Abisnya kita gak lulus bu..! _Owweeeee!_

B : Tau nih si ibu gimana sih? Saya kan jadi harus ngulang belajar lagi buat remet UAN, bu..! _Hiks hiks hiks!_

C : Ibu jahat! _Huwweeeee!_

A, B, C : _HUWWEEEEEEE!_

Guru : Aduh kok malah tambah kejer nangisnya sih. Udah ah cep cep cep salah sendiri gak belajar. Kalo punya waktu buat nangis, mendingan belajar aja sana!

Ciel : Permisi. Ada apa ini?

Guru : Apa? Loh.. kamu siapa? Gak lulus UAN juga?

Ciel : Bukan. Saya.. ng.. petugas dinas pendidikan. Sedang melakukan inspeksi.. (ih ih bohong ih. Dosa looh)

Guru : Wah wah masih kecil, ya? Kamu kelas berapa?

Ciel : Saya sudah lulus sekolah. Loncat kelas. Sebenarnya ada apa di sini? (males ditanya-tanya)

Guru : Wah hebat, yaa. Coba anak murid saya juga niru kamu ya. Ini loh.. mereka pada nangis gara-gara gak lulus UAN. Gak belajar, sih.

A : Bu guru jelek! Saya belajar, kok! Soal UAN-nya aja yang gak gak mutu! _Huwweeeee!_

B : Bener, tuh! Wooooo!

C : Nenek-nenek!

Guru : Aduuh kok malah jadi pada ngatain saya? Emang saya salah apa? Harusnya kalian belajar lebih rajin dari jauh-jauh hari dong!

B : Bodo bodo bodo wee weee!

A : Kan kita sibuk nyelesain tugas-tugas sekolah sebelom UAN! Ibu yang jahat gara-gara ngasih tugas kebanyakan!

C : Betuul..!

Guru : Iih dasar kalian murid kurang asem, ya!

Ciel : ... (pusing) Hh.. sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian kesuliatn mengerjakan ujian?

A : Waktunya sedikit, bocah! Lu bayangin aja matematika yang segitu susah bin rumit cuma dikasih waktu 2 jam! Cukup apaan tuh?

Guru : Itu udah lebih dari cukup, tau! Makanya kalo mikir jangan lama-lama!

B : Iyaa waktunya gak cukup! 2 jam tuh, dari Jakarta ke Bandung aja belom tentu sampe! Kuraaaang!

Guru : Makanya saya bilang kalian yang lelet! Bukan waktunya yang kecepetan! 2 jam tuh cukup kok buat nyuci baju 5 bak, nyuci piring 100 biji, ngepel lantai, masak, mandiin anak, delelel bla bla bla

C : Ya jangan samain kerjaan emak-emak kayak gitu sama ngerjain soal UAN Matematika dong, bu! Beda jauh!

Guru : Ah! sama aja! Cuma beda beda tipis! Makanya belajar!

Ciel : Jadi kalian maunya apa?

A : Waktunya diperpanjang! Jangan 2 jam! Mestinya 5 jam. Atau 2 hari kalo perlu! 2 minggu juga boleh.

Guru : iiikh 2 minggu sih kelamaan. Soal Matematikanya pasti mau kamu bawa mudik dulu, kan?

B : Ya gak apa-apa dong bu, daripada kita gak lulus UAN!

Guru : Gak bisa gak bisa! Kalian ini terlalu manja tau!

Ciel : Lalu? Apalagi?

C : Soalnya jangan susah-susah! Mestinya 1 + 1 aja! Atau 7 + 1 maksimal!

Guru : Itu mah enak di kamu. Gak usah jadi anak SMA sekalian.

A : Ibu bawel!

Ciel : Begitu? Jadi hanya masalah waktu dan tingkat kesulitan soal?

A, B, C : Yah.. mungkin.

Ciel : Memangnya kalian belajar?

A : Belajar, kok!

B : Err.. saja tentu!

C : Kalo ingatan gw gak salah sih.. belajar!

Ciel : Baiklah aku mengerti. Sebastian, ayo.

Sebastian : Ya, Tuan Muda.

Mereka keluar dari SMA 2010. Ninggalin 3 murid dan satu gurunya yang tadi lagi berantem. A, B, sama C cengo. Siapa sih tuh orang dua? Gurunya beda. Dia terus ngeliatin Sebastian sampe butler mata merah itu udah jauh di ujung jalan. Naksir, ya?

**ooo**

"Lalu bagaimana, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sedikit banyak aku mengerti penyebabnya. Tapi kurasa, sebagai seorang murid seharusnya mereka juga berusaha belajar," jawab Ciel.

"Ya itu tergantung dari keinginan masing-masing. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya, kan?"

"Iya. Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke tempat pusat di mana ujian bernama UAN itu berasal. Ada di mana itu Sebastian?"

"Di Departemen Pendidikan Nasional, Tuan Muda."

Ciel dan Sebastian tanpa babibubabimubau lagi pun langsung ngacir ke Depdiknas yang ada di Senayan. Tadinya sih, Sebastian mau langsung ke Depdiknas sambil ngangkut *_PLAK_* maksud saya, ngegendong Ciel sambil nyanyi lagu Mbah Surip : 'Tak gendong~ Kemana-mana~ Tak gendong~ Kemana-mana~ Enak toh? Mantep toh? Daripada kamu naik busway, kesasar. Mendingan. Tak gendong toh? Enak toh? Mantep toh? Ayo, mau kemana?'. Tapi pas berenti di lirik 'Daripada kamu naik busway, kesasar' itulah, Sebastian jadi penasaran sendiri. Masa sih naik busway kesasar? _Saya_ kesasar? Jangan bercanda, Mbah Surip. Jadi mereka naik busway deh.

Di busway, rupa-rupanya banyak yang ngeliatin mereka. Mungkin penumpang busway pada heran ngeliat Ciel sama Sebastian. Baju mereka kan beda. Rapi pake jas. Gak kayak kita-kita masyarakat Indonesia yang asal modal kaos buluk sama celana kolor langsung PD ngacir kemana-mana *dirajam satu negara*. Sebastian sih cuma senyam-senyum aja kayak biasa pas diliatin. Tapi Ciel beda. Dia agak salting. Ciel terus-terusan bergumam, "Aku adalah udara. Jangan lihat aku. Aku adalah udara. Aku adalah udaraaa!"

* * *

Dan, voila! Mereka pun sampai di Depdiknas. Tanpa nyasar. Teori Mbah Surip berhasil dipatahkan Sebastian.

Ciel sama Sebastian pun masuk. Mereka dicegat Satpam.

Satpam : Ada keperluan apa, Pak? (ngeliat Sebastian)

Ciel : Aku ingin bertemu dengan pimpinan di sini.

Satpam : Eh? (ngeliat Ciel) Adek siapa? Ada perlu apa, ya?

Ciel : _CTIK! _(suara tombol di kepala)

{'adek' dia bilang?}

Sebastian yang sadar Ciel tersungging, cuma senyum ngeremehin.

Ciel : Kubilang, aku ingin bertemu dengan pimpinan di sini. Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Aku mendapat tugas untuk membantu presiden kalian.

Satpam : Waah hebat-hebat.. (tepuk tangan) Adek imajinasinya bagus juga, ya? Cepetlah gede dan bantu Pak SBY ya, dek. Sekarang adek pulang dulu.. dicariin Mamahnya tuh belom minum susu. Tuh Papahnya ngeliatin (nunjuk Sebastian)

Ciel : ... (_PIP! PIP!_ batas kesabaran terlewati) ..Sebastian.

Sebastian : Yes, My Lord.

_BAG! BUG! DUAGH! KROMPYAANG! DUEEESSH!_

Satpam sudah berhasil ditaklukan. Resepsionis juga. Pokoknya semua orang yang punya kemungkinan bakal ngalangin Ciel buat nemuin Menteri Pendidikan Nasional. Mereka pun sampe di depan sebuah pintu. Asumsikan dibalik pintu itu ada Mendiknas.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Masuk." Kedengeran suara dari dalem. Ciel pun ngebuka pintu. Ada sesosok bapak-bapak setengah tua yang duduk di meja besar dengan papan nama 'Menteri Pendidikan Nasional' di atasnya.

"Anda menteri pendidikan?"

"Ya, benar. Saya Muhammad Nah. Anda siapa?"

"Saya Ciel Phantomhive. Saya sedang membantu Bapak SBY untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di Indonesia."

"Ciel? Ya, tadi SBY sudah mengirim wall padaku. (he? Wall? Wah wah pada fb-an ya? Akyu mau add, dong! *dibacok*) Katanya akan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin akan datang ke sini. Nah.. silakan duduk!" Kata Bapak Nah mempersilakan.

"Terima kasih." Ciel pun duduk. Sebastian (lagi-lagi) dengan setia berdiri di samping Ciel.

"Nah.. ada perlu apa?"

"Saya baru saja melakukan pengamatan kepada para siswa SMU yang tidak lulus."

"Oh? Masalah UAN, ya? Nah ada apa?"

"Ya. Menurut mereka, waktu yang diberikan untuk mengerjakan soal kurang banyak. Mengapa anda memberikan waktu yang terbatas?"

"Wah wah kalau soal itu apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya itu waktu yang cukup menurut perhitungan kami, kok."

"Itu menurut kalian. Bukan menurut para siswa itu."

"Ciel, ketahuilah. Sebelum UAN itu dimulai, sudah sejak jauh-jauh hari mereka diberikan latihan-latihan soal di Pendalaman Materi. Juga tak sedikit anak yang mengikuti les tambahan. Seharusnya dengan periode belajar sebanyak itu, mereka bisa lulus. Tapi apa? Mereka tidak lulus karena mereka tidak belajar. Bukan salah di waktu."

Ah nih orang sama aja kayak guru yang tadi.

"Mereka juga mempersalahkan tingkat kesulitan soal. Katanya, soal yang diberikan terlalu sulit."

"Tidak ada yang sulit. Yang ada hanya mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan karena tidak belajar. Hanya itu."

"Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri? Anda yakin anda bisa mengerjakan soal UAN?"

"Hahaha ya tentu saja. Saya menteri pendidikan. Kalau tidak bisa bodoh namanya!"

"Kalu begitu tolong kerjaan soal Matematika yang anda berikan kepada seluruh siswa SMA di Indonesia. Dalam waktu 2 jam."

"Eh?"

* * *

_2 jam kemudian_

"Waktu habis, Bapak Nah. Tolong kumpulkan," kata Ciel.

"Tunggu sebentar. Saya sedang membulati jawabannya.." Bapak Nah dengan mulut monyong berusaha ngebuletin LJK.

"Sayang sekali, Tuan.." Sebastian narik kertas LJK UAN yang lagi dikerjain sama Pak Nah. "Waktu habis."

"Aaargh tunggu dulu! Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi!"

"Waktu yang diberikan hanya dua jam, dan itu sudah habis, Pak."

"Tapi kan caranya panjang! Saya butuh waktu lebih untuk mengerjaka.. _UPS_!" Bapak Nah sadar sendiri sama kata-katanya.

"Sekarang anda paham?" Ciel ngeliat Pak Nah dengan mata tajem. "Anda sendiri butuh waktu lebih untuk membaca soal, mencari jawaban, dan membulati LJK. Mereka juga begitu."

"..."

"Beri mereka waktu lebih banyak. Paling tidak sampai anda sendiri mampu mengerjakan soal kurang dari 2 jam."

"..saya mengerti."

Akhirnya, kelonggaran pun diberikan oleh Menteri Pendidikan Nasional. Waktu ujian (khususnya) untuk Matematika yang awalnya 2 jam, diperpanjang 10 menit 5 detik buat membulati LJK. Memang terkesan pelit. Tapi itu ditambah berdasarkan catatan waktu pribadi Bapak Nah, loh. 1 masalah (paling tidak) selesai. Ciel sama Sebastian pun kembali mengembara mengelilingi Indonesia untuk mencari masalah.

* * *

Capek. Beneran. Mata saya sampe sipit kelamaan di depan komputer. Makasih udah baca, ya. Saya tau ceritanya jayus abis. Silakan kasih saran kritikan cacian makian di review. sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih.


	4. Jayus Tambunan

Hyahoo..~ Saya ucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya yaaa buat yang udah baca dan yang review~ Saya senang kalo para pembaca suka fic saya. Tapi kalo kalian jadi gila saya gak tanggung, yee. Spesial makasih buat Rokudou Tsuzuki-san yang ngasih tau letak typo-typo Auhor. Saya baru tau kalo cara ngetik dialog kayak gitu *_PLAK_* Tapitapitapi saya belom ngerti penjelasan anda yang di paragraf satu. Bisa jelasin lagi?

Oh iyaa FPI, di chapter 1 saya bilang ide fic ini didapet pas lagi ulangan PKN, kan? Ternyata eh ternyata nilai ulangan PKN saya gak sesukses fic ini, loooh. Kalian tau tahun kemerdekaan Indonesia? ..nah, itu dia nilai PKN saya.

**Disclaimer** : Selama belom ganti judul jadi Baksoshitsuji ato Kusoshitsuji, berarti Kuroshitsuji masih punya Yana Toboso. Indonesia punya saya lah.. kan negara saya. Informasi mengenai G*y*s T*mb*n*n saya dapat dari internet.

**Warning** : Ciel-nya OOC. Author-nya OON. Latar waktu ngaco. Yah pokoknya waspada aja yee. Don't like dont't read.

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

Ciel dan Sebastian (lagi-lagi) ngaso santai-santai di Monas. Setelah urusan di Depdiknas kelar, maka mereka harus nyari kakus... bukan, kasus lain lagi buat diselesain. Hmm.. enaknya apa, ya? Dengan (sok) elegan Sebastian ngebolak-balik koran lagi. Kali ini Koran _Lampu Merah Rusak_.

_Sungguh gawat tempat hiburan yang satu ini. Selain semua orang—tanpa pandang umur—bebas masuk ke sini, para pengisi acara di tempat hiburan inipun tidak ada yang mengenakan pakaian sehelai benangpun. Semua bebas mepertontonkan auratnya di depan pengunjung, walau tidak sedikit dari para pengunjung tersebut yang masih dibawah umur. Meski tempat hiburan ini jelas-jelas mengindikasikan melanggar UU Pornografi dan Pornoaksi, tak ada seorangpun yang berkeinginan untuk menutupnya. Bahkan MUI terkesan acuh pada hal ini. Pengelola tempat hiburan yang dimintai konfirmasi pun akhirnya buka mulut, "Untuk apa menutup tempat ini? Memangnya hewan-hewan di kebun binatang ini mengerti tentang UU Pornografi?" ujarnya._

_1 Author tewas, 2 lainnya luka berat, 3 luka ringan, 4 sehat, dan 5 sempurna dalam sebuah kecelakaan di Jalur Tol Cupularang. Salah satu saksi jidat yang berada di lokasi kejadian mengatakan bahwa tabrakan beruntun yang melibatkan bajaj-sepeda-gerobak-kereta bayi ini terjadi pada siang hari, ketika sebuah bajaj secara tidak terkendali melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menghantam sepeda, lalu berlanjut ke gerobak, dan akhirnya menyenggol kereta bayi. Satu orang Author yang tewas karena terlindas kereta bayi inipun (yaelah lemah amat sih), langsung digeret ke RSCM (Rumah Sakit Calon Mati) untuk diaborsi._

"Hh..," Sebastian cuma helain nafas aja pas baca berita. Dia udah cukup biasa sama yang aneh-aneh di Indonesia. Jadi kalo berita korannya aneh, ya gak heran. "Sebaiknya kasus apalagi yang harus kita selesaikan ya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian ke Ciel yang lagi guling-guling di rerumputan saking bosennya.

_glundung glundung_ "Apa saja boleh," kata Ciel sambil tetep guling-guling. _glundung glundung_ "Terserah kau saja." _glundung glundung_

"Indonesia itu cukup luas. Apa sebaiknya kita tidak bepusat di Jakarta saja dan pergi ke luar kota juga?"

"Benar juga.." _glundung glundung_ "Itu bukan ide yang buruk." _glundung glundung glundung gludung JDUUUGH! _Aow. Ciel nabrak tembok pager Monas. Bego, sih. Lagian ngapain guling-guling coba?

"Aduuh.." Ciel cuma bisa ngusap-ngusap mukanya yang jadi rata gara-gara nyeplak sama tembok. Sebastian cuma cengengesan sambil mikir, "Tuan Muda saya lama-lama jadi aneh. Salah makan mungkin? Tapi saya rasa saya hanya memberinya makan semur jengkol dan pete rebus akhir-akhir ini. Apanya yang salah?"

Justru itu yang paling salah, Sebastian..

Sementara mereka berdua masih bingung mau ngurusin kasus apa, tiba-tiba ada bunyi dering HP a la Bang Roma : _'Begadang jangan begadang..~ **JRENG!** Kalau tiada artinya..~ **JRENG!** Begadang boleh sajaaa~ kalau ada perlunyaa..~ **JREEEEENG!**'_

Ciel tadinya udah siap-siap mau joget dangdut. Bahkan jempol dia udah goyang-goyang sinyal siap berdendang. Tapi berhubung ini lagi di depan umum.. di depan Sebastian.. di depan pembaca.. malu, ah. Stop, Ciel. Stop!

"Suara apa itu, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sok kul sambil nyari asal suara.

"Ah, ini bunyi ringtone HP yang tadi diberikan Pak SBY," Sebastian ngasih liat HP-nya. Ciel ngambil HP itu, dan dengan ragu-ragu diangkat sama dia, "..halo?"

"Heeei, Ciel! Bagaimana kabarmu?" terdengar suara bapak-bapak dari seberang sana.

"Pak SBY?"

"Hahhahaha kau tahu, rupanya? Ya ini aku! Aku ada sedikit urusan.."

"Apa itu?"

"Makanya ayo kita bicarakan di Istana Negara! Sambil makan siang.. aku sudah menyiapkan menu spesial kesukaanmu, loh! Semur jengkol dan pete rebus!"

_PIP!_

OMG. Bahkan sampai seorang SBY pun tau makanan kesukaan Ciel.

"Sebastian, ayo ke Istana Negara!"

"He?"

Dengan semangat '45, Ciel pun bergegas ke Istana Negara. Dari Monas ke Istana emang deket sih. Jalan kaki juga bisa. Ngesot juga boleh. Guling-guling apalagi. Yah pokoknya segala cara halal lah buat ke Istana Negara.

**ooo**

Dan mereka berdua pun (lagi-lagi) sampe di Istana Negara. SBY yang udah nungguin, langsung ngarahin mereka ke ruang makan. "Hahahahha ayo ayo.. kita makaaann!"

Di meja makan, udah tersaji banyak makanan dan minuman. Khas Indonesia semua! Nasi goreng, nasi uduk, bakso, ketoprak, gado-gado, pecel lele, sate, mie ayam, bajigur, tempe, bakwan, risol basah, dan gak ketinggalan—ehem—semur jengkol, pete rebus dan es teh manis dong. Ciel makan dengan lahap (yaah.. masih tetep jaim, sih. Dasar Ciel. Kenapa gak jujur aja sih bilang kalo lo doyan? Gak dosa, kok!). Sebastian berdiri kayak patung selamat datang *_BUAGH!_* dengan setia di samping Ciel.

"Loh? Kamu gak makan?" tanya SBY ke Sebastian.

"Tidak terima kasih, Pak. Kebetulan tadi saya sudah makan di sebuah Warung Tegal," jawab Sebastian sopan.

Haa? Warung Tegal? Warteg? Sebastian makan di Warteg? Gyahaha pengen liat! *dibom*

"Hoo begitu. Seharusnya kau makan bersama saja.. Bagaimana Ciel? Hidangannya enak tidak?" SBY beralih ke Ciel.

"Ya secara keseluruhan cukup lezat. Terima kasih."

"Baguslah makanannya cocok dengan seleramu. Aku sempat khawatir tadi. Makanan apa yang sebaiknya disajikan pada orang Inggris? Tapi karena aku ingin menunjukkan cita rasa khas Indonesia, jadi kuhidangkan apa adanya. Hahahaha!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu.. masalah apa yang ingin ada bahas, Pak?" tanya Ciel tu de poin sambil menghirup teh after eat-nya. (halah. Saya gak tau istilahnya. Terserah deh)

"Ooh ya ya aku memang ingin minta tolong. Begini, loh.. belakangan ini sedang ada kasus korupsi di Direktorat Jenderal Pajak. Agak menggegerkan juga, sih. Menurut seorang mantan Kabareskrim Komjen Mono Duaji, pelaku korupsinya adalah pegawai pajak di sana, Jayus Tambunan."

"Ya.. lalu?"

"Meski Jayus Tambunan itu sudah dibidik 3 pasal mengenai korupsi, penggelapan, dan pencucian uang, tapi nyatanya di persidangan dia hanya dituntut pasal penggelapan, dan hanya dihukum 1 tahun percobaan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Ciel menaruh cangkir teh-nya.

"Sepertinya sih.. beberapa jenderal di kepolisian turut terlibat dalam kasus ini. Makanya.."

"Penyalahgunaan kekuasaan, ya.." Ciel udah mulai bisa baca situasinya. "Lalu? Anda ingin saya mengungkap kasus itu?"

"Yaah daripada dibilang mengungkap sih, aku lebih ingin kau membuat Jayus Tambunan mengakui sendiri kesalahannya. Soalnya selama ini dia selalu berkelit." SBY nyender di kursi. Kenyang kenyaaang.

"Baiklah. Anda tahu tempat di mana Mono Duaji itu berada?" Ciel bangun dari kursi. Sebastian juga udah pasang posisi _saya-siap-pergi_.

"Ya, tahu. Kau mau ke sana?"

"Ya.. sekedar ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut kenapa dia bisa menuduh Jayus Tambunan itu. Di mana?"

"Di Jalan Kutilang No.12 RT 007 RW 01 Kecamatan Bojong Kenyot. Ngomong-ngomong, Victoria sering ke Bojong Kenyot, loh."

Ciel dropsweat. Mantan Kabareskrim tinggal di Bojong Kenyot aja udah aneh. Tapi fakta kalo Ratu suka ke Bojong Kenyot justru lebih aneh lagi. Bener-bener deh. Ini negara gak bisa lebih waras dikit lagi apa?

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Ayo, Sebastian."

**ooo**

Songket cerita, pokoknya terserah gimana caranya gak mau tau Ciel sama Sebastian sampe di Bojong Kenyot. Mereka dituntun alamat ke sebuah rumah sederhana ber-cat putih yang ada tulisan 'Awas istri galak' di pager rumahnya. Awalnya Ciel rada-rada ciut juga. Ah istrinya si Mono galak, nih. Tapi syukurlah pas mereka ngetok pintu dan dipersilakan masuk, ternyata istrinya lagi jalan-jalan ke segitiga bermuda. Diperkirakan masih lama baliknya.

Setelah nunggu agak lama di ruang tamu sambil ngemil kue nastar bekas lebaran taun lalu yang udah _agak_ bulukan, Ciel sama Sebastian pun disamperin bapak-bapak setengah baya yang pake kaos kutang sama sarung motif kotak-kotak warna ungu merk _Gajah Bengkak_. Kayanya dia yang namanya Mono Duaji.

Mono : Wah wah ada apa ini? Ada perlu apa seorang anak kecil datang kemari? (duduk di ruang tamu)

Ciel : Anda Bapak Mono Duaji?

Mono : Iya. Saya sendiri. Ada apa?

Ciel : Saya Ciel Phantomhive. Saya sedang bertugas membantu Bapak SBY meyelesaikan masalah-masalah di Indonesia.

Mono : Hoo kamu yang namanya Sil Pentemhaip (aksen a la Indonesia. Tolong dimaklumi, ya)? Iya iya tadi SBY udah ngirim wol ke saya mengenai kedatangan kamu. Ada apa?

Ciel : Saya ingin menanyakan alasan mengapa anda menuduh Jayus Tambunan sebagai pelaku korupsi.

Mono : Hah! Soal itu, toh. Bukannya di media juga saya sudah gembar-gembor?

Ciel : Ya mungkin tapi saya rasa saya harus menanyakan langsung pada anda.

Mono : Hah.. jadi gini ya, Nak Sil. Saya itu tahu kalau Si Jayus itu punya tabungan 25 miliar. Dan saya juga tahu.. itu pasti dia dapet karena jadi makelar kasus.

Ciel : Kenapa anda begitu yakin?

Mono : Yah biar tinggal kaos kutang sama sarung begini juga, saya ini dulunya Kabareskrim. Jadi kalau cuma _siapa-di mana-kenapa_ yang jadi markus mah.. ya saya tahu. Anda tahu tidak? Si Jayus itu gak lebih dari PNS golongan IIIA yang gajinya cuma 1.600.000 sampe 1.800.000-an per bulan. Lah bisa punya tabungan sampe puluhan miliaran gitu aneh, toh? Padahal sebelum jadi pegawai pajak dia tinggal di rumah bobrok. Tapi sekarang? Di kawasan elit.. mobilnya juga mewah dan lebih dari satu!

Ciel : Yah, memang aneh sih.

Mono : Ya kan? Mendingan situ langsung samperin aja si Jayus dan paksa dia ngaku. Itu juga kalau bisa..

Ciel : _Kalau_ bisa? Tentu saja saya bisa. Kalau begitu di mana saya bisa menemui Jayus Tambunan itu?

Mono : Di rumahnya. Ini saya baik ngasih tahu. Jalan Kurang Asem No.2 RT 004 RW 06 Kecamatan Sialan.

Ciel : Loh? Bukannya dia sedang dipenjara 1 tahun percobaan?

Mono : Hah! Uang, Sil! Uang! Tentu saja dia gunakan uang sehingga bisa bebas.

Ciel : Oh.. baiklah saya permisi dulu. (Bangun) Tapi sebelum itu..

Mono : Apa?

Ciel : Saya heran dengan nama anda. Nama asli anda kan S*sno Duaji. Tapi kenapa dipleseti jadi Mono Duaji? S*sno dan Mono rasanya agak jauh..

Mono : Oh.. ya. Soalnya lafal S*usno Duaji mengingatkan dengan Monoshitsuji. Author sedang kesal setengah mati sama Monoshitsuji ini, makanya.. nama saya jadi Mono. (gak nyambung)

Ciel : ..oh? Terserah.

**ooo**

Dan Ciel plus Sebastian pun langsung ngacir ke rumah Jayus Tambunan (dipercakapan Ciel-Mono tadi Sebastian gak ikut ngomong ya? Maaf yaa.. abis kan Ciel majikan dia. Gak sopan, dong kalo butler ikut-ikutan ikut campur ngobrol). Dan lagi-lagi saya gak peduli mereka ke sana naik apa. Dan yaudah terserah. Dan okeh-okeh jangan bunuh saya. Lanjut!

Asumsikan Ciel sama Sebastian udah di dalem rumah Jayus. Mereka bertiga (sama Jayus tentunya) duduk-duduk di ruang tamu. Eh gak. Bertiga, ding. Kan Sebastian-nya berdiri.

Jayus : Ada perlu apa ya?

Ciel : Saya Ciel Phantomhive. Saya sedang membantu Pak SBY mengusut kasus-kasus di Indonesia.

Jayus : Haa? Apalagi ini?

Ciel : Sebenarnya saya malas berbasa-basi lagi. Makanya langsung saja. Apa anda benar-benar melakukan tindakan korupsi?

Jayus : Tidak. Kalian ini kok pada sok tau sih? Saya gak korupsi.

Ciel : Kalau begitu darimana uang 25 miliar di rekening anda itu? Saya dengar anda hanya PNS golongan IIIA yang gajinya tidak seberapa dibanding jumlah tabungan anda.

Jayus : Itu uang teman saya yang dititipkan direkening saya. Dia mau bangun ruko di Jakarta, tapi dia sendiri masih di Batam. Jadi ya.. dititip dulu di saya.

Ciel : Teman yang baik, ya? Menitip uang 25 miliar di rekening anda? (senyum tajem)

Jayus : ya terserah saya dong, Dek. Itu kan teman saya.

Ciel : Begitu? (ngelirik ke Sebastian) Ngomong-ngomong.. nama anda unik, ya. Jayus Tambunan. Jayus itu bukannya maksudnya lawakan yang tidak lucu (seperti lawakan Author)?

Jayus : Iyah memang. Dulu saya bercita-cita jadi pelawak.

Ciel : Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?

Jayus : Ya karena lawakan-lawakan saya katanya jayus. Saya gak berbakat.. (meratapi nasib)

Ciel : Memangnya sejayus apa lawakan anda?

Jayus : Hoo kamu tertarik, Dek? Baiklah saya kasih satu.. Apa merk kendaraan yang bikin ketawa?

Ciel : Ha? Tidak tahu. Memangnya apa?

Jayus : Yamahahahahaha.. Hahahahaha! (ketawa ngakak sendiri)

Ciel : … _krik. krik. krik_

Sebastian : … _krik. krik. krik_

Jayus : Uhuk! (Sadar lawakannya gak lucu) Huh baiklah baiklah saya tau itu gak lucu. Saya punya lagi.. Apa bedanya zebra sama helikopter?

Ciel : …tidak tahu.

Jayus : Dasar bodoh! Kalo zebra belang-belang. Kalo helikopter baling-baling! Wakakakakakak! (ngakak sendiri lagi)

Ciel & Sebastian : … _krik. krik. krik_

Ciel : Sekarang giliranku. Hewan apa yang kecil, bulat, dan hitam?

Jayus : Eh? Hmm.. apa ya? Nyamuk?

Ciel : Bukan.

Jayus : Apa dong?

Ciel : Semut item makan jengkol bulat-bulat.

Jayus : Pff.. Wakakakakakak! Wakakakak! Hebat! Boleh juga.. sekarang giliranku! (mulai keasyikan) Siapa nama nenek-nenek orang Jepang yang pernah manjat Monas?

Ciel : … {hmm.. nenek-nenek? Setahuku cuma si Bard yang manjat Monas. Ini nenek-nenek? Siapa, ya?} ng.. kurasa.. tak ada.

Jayus : Wah! Bener! Kurasa Takada! Kok tau, sih?

Ciel : Eh? Loh? Yah.. yah soalnya aku pandai.

Jayus : Sekarang aku lagi! (bener-bener udah keasyikan) siapa nama pegawai pajak yang jadi markus yang gak bisa ngelawak?

Ciel : Hah? Mana kutahu.

Jayus : Ya aku, Jayus Tambunan! Wakakakakakakak! Wakakakak!

Ciel : …hmm.. (senyum)

Jayus : Wakakakakakak! Wakakaakak! (masih asyik ketawa)

Ciel : Akhirnya anda mengakuinya, Pak Jayus.

Jayus : Wakakakakak! Wakakakakak! Haa? Apa? Wakakakak! Mengakui apa? Wakakakakakak! Apa yang kuaku.. i.. (sadar)

Ciel : Sebastian.

Sebastian : Ya.

Ciel : Kau adalah saksi mata atas pengakuan tadi. Sekarang bawa dia.

Sebastian : Yes, My Lord.

Jayus : WAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAKK! GYAAAAAA!

Akhirnya eh akhirnya. Gara-gara keasyikan ngelawak garing, gara-gara keceplosan bikin lawakan, Jayus Tambunan pun berhasil dibuat mengakui dirinya sendiri. Ternyata sampai akhir pun Jayus Tambunan memang tidak cocok jadi pelawak. Dia pun dihukum berat karena telah korupsi, menjadi markus, dan ngelawak jayus. Cukup sampai di sini dulu fic saya. Di sana gunung di sini gunung. Di tengah-tengahnya pulau Jawa. Pembacanya bingung lah Authornya lebih bingung. Yang penting bisa ketawa.

* * *

Okeh. Makasih makasih makasih banget banget banget banget udah baca, ya. Sekalian review, ya? Pliiis. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi gampang _down_. Makanya fic-nya jayus. Review dukungan dari kalian sangat ngebantu banget buat bikin saya semangat lagi. Mau kasih kritik saran cacian makian yang membangun juga boleh. Yaaaaa? Makasih.


	5. Gesang

Yaahuuu! Saya pulang!~

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Gesang punya Allah. Indonesia negara saya.

**Warning :** Cerita AU. Tokoh OOC. Author OON. Latar waktu ngaco. Don't like don't read. Silakan putar lagu Bengawan Solo di Youtube supaya lebih khusyuk.

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

_Selamatkan Indonesia ya, Ciel_

Itulah pesan Ratu yang ditulis di bagian terakhir suratnya buat Ciel. Pesan yang singkat, tapi super ngerepotin. Paling gak buat Ciel itu sendiri. Dia, Sang Earl Phantomhive mau gak mau—sebenernya emang gak mau—harus nurutin pesan itu. Nyelametin Indonesia, dia bilang? Emangnya ini negara siape? Ogah banget.

"Setelah ini ingin menyelidiki apalagi, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil ngebetulin pita merah di kerah baju Ciel yang rada-rada miring.

"Hmm.. sebaiknya apa, ya?" jawab Ciel gak niat.

"Kasus UAN sudah. Kasus markus juga paling tidak berhasil ditangani. Selanjutnya pun terserah anda ingin menangani apalagi," Sebastian narik diri sambil senyum, selesai ngebetulin pitanya Ciel.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung. Apa tidak ada berita menarik di koran?" Ciel jalan nyamperin bangku di—lagi-lagi—Taman Monas. Bedanya, sekarang lebih elit. Udah ada bangku. Gak ngaso lagi deh.

"Hmm.. biar saya lihat," Sebastian ngambil seabreg koran dari balik punggungnya. Tau deh tadi diumpetin di mana, kan ini fanfic. Lalu dibacanya satu-satu.

_Maestro keroncong Gesang tutup usia pada pukul 18.10__, Kamis (20/5). __Pencipta lagu Bengawan Solo dan Jembatan Merah ini meninggal dalam usia 92 tahun setelah dirawat selama sembilan hari di Rumah Sakit PKU Muhammadiyah Solo, Jawa Tengah. __**(1)**_

_Jenazah seniman legendaris, Gesang Martohartono, akan dimakamkan secara militer di pemakaman keluarga. Meskipun Gesang seorang warga sipil, namun penghargaan bintang budaya Parama Dharma yang diberikan negara kepadanya, telah menyejajarkan dirinya dengan seorang pahlawan. __**(2)**_

_Wafatnya __Gesang Marto Hartono sang maestro keroncong 20 Mei lalu menjadi momentum untuk merefleksi diri bagi kalangan seniman dan budayawan. Betapa tidak, di era global sekarang ini, ternyata banyak generasi muda yang sudah melupakan sejarah bangsanya. Terutama kebanggaan terhadap hasil karya seni dan budaya perjuangan yang mulai ditinggalkan. __**(3)**_

"_Tumben kali ini isi beritanya normal..,_" pikir Sebastian. "Nampaknya ada seorang maestro dari negeri ini yang baru saja meninggal, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sambil nengok ke Ciel.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Bapak Gesang. Di sini ditulis bahwa beliau adalah pencipta lagu Bengawan Solo dan Jembatan Merah. Dan nampaknya, kedua lagu tersebut sangat dicintai oleh bangsa Indonesia."

"Bengawan Solo? Rasa-rasanya aku pernah dengar.." Ciel mikir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ya. Seingat saya Ratu memang suka menyenandungkan lagu itu ketika anda sedang menghadap beliau.." Sebastian nutup koran-koran itu, dirapiin lagi dan dimasukin ke dalem jas. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa muat.

"Oh iya aku ingat! Ng.. seperti apa ya lagunya?" Ciel nyoba nginget-nginget. "Bengawan.. solo.. ri.. ri..," dia mulai nyenandung-nyenandung kecil.

"Riwayatmu ini..," Sebastian nyoba nambahin, "Sedari dulu.. dulu.. dulu.. wah saya lupa."

"Ya, aku juga. Tapi seingatku itu lagu yang bagus," Ciel senyum. Kayanya dia lumayan suka lagu ini. "Aku jadi penasaran.. bagaimana lagunya, ya?"

"Kita tanya saja pada masyarakat Indonesia langsung, Tuan. Mereka pasti lebih tahu," Sebastian juga senyum.

"Betul juga. Ng..," Ciel celingak-celinguk nyari orang. "Ah! Mas, Mas! Sini deh, Mas!" teriak Ciel sambil bangun dari bangku manggilin mas-mas yang kebetulan lagi ngaso deket tempat Ciel sama Sebastian lagi santai-santai sekarang. Gak tau juga kenapa si Ciel bisa tau kosakata 'mas-mas'. Biarin aja, deh.

"Apaan, dek?" tanya tuh mas-mas.

"Tahu Gesang gak, Mas?" tanya Ciel semangat dengan muka berbinar-binar kayak bocah abis dikasih tau, "_Dek, Dek! Saya punya permen satu truk buat Adek, loh! Mau gak?_"

"Gesang? Oh iya saya tau.. buah-buahan yang warnanya kuning itu, kan?" jawab tuh mas-mas PD.

"Ha?" Ciel cengo episode 1.

"Itu pisang," kata Sebastian ngeralat.

"Ah Mas payah!" Ciel meletin lidahnya. Mas-masnya cuma bisa senyum kecut malu. Asem!

"Dia tidak tahu, Sebastian. Sebaiknya tanya siapa lagi ya..," Ciel masih nyari-nyari orang yang bisa ditanya, "Ah! Mbak! Sini deh, Mbak! Tahu Gesang gak?" tanya Ciel lagi sama mbak-mbak yang kebetulan lewat.

"Gesang? Tau. Ini yang di tangan saya gesang.." jawab tuh mbak-mbak polos sambil ngasih unjuk tangannya.

"Haa?" Ciel cengo episode 2.

"Itu gelang, Mbak," Sebastian ngeralat lagi. Ralat edisi 2.

"Mbak payah juga gak tahu Gesang..," Ciel nyari orang lagi. "Ah.. Bu! Sini deh, Bu! Tahu Gesang gak?" kali ini Ciel nanya sama ibu-ibu berbaju daster. Bisa-bisanya tuh ibu-ibu masuk Monas cuma modal daster doang.

"Gesang? Ya tau, lah. Kemaren masakan saya pada gesang gara-gara kelamaan ditinggal nonton acara gosip.." jawab ibu-ibu itu ngoyo.

"Haaa?" Ciel cengo episode 3.

"Itu gosong," Sebastian ngeralat edisi 3 juga.

"Hah..," Ciel mulai putus asa. Masa pada gak tau Gesang, seh?

Ciel celingak-celinguk lagi. Ada anak kecil lewat sambil lari-lari maen layangan. "Dek, tahu Gesang gak?" tanya Ciel to the point.

"Gesang? Iya, kak aku tau. Aku punya, kok. Yang diputer-puter itu, kan?" jawab tuh anak kecil innocent dengan ingus meler dari idungnya.

"Haaaa?" Ciel cengo lagi episode 4. Kalo ngemeng Ha Ha mulu kayak gini lama-lama dia bisa gabung sama Jumonji Kuroki Togano si Trio Haha.

"Itu gasing, Dek," dengan sabar Sebastian ngeralat lagi. Udah edisi empat, pembaca sekalian. Empat!

Eh buset masyarakat Indonesia udah pada kelamaan ngeremin telor di kamar mandi kali, ya? Masa Gesang aja gak tau, seh?

Ciel masih gak nyerah. Dia nanya sama remaja cowok yang lewat sambil joget-joget ngedengerin I-Pod. "Permisi, anda tahu Gesang gak?" tanya Ciel.

"Gesang? Hahaha ya taulah men, masa gesang aja gak tau seeh?" jawab remaja cowok itu pake nada hip hop. Yo, yo, yo..

Ciel agak lega. Baguslah dia tau. Dengan gak sabar Ciel nanya lagi, "Tahu lagunya?"

"Hahaha ya elah ya taulah bro! Gak gahol banget lo bro!" si remaja cowok itu masih joget-joget, terbuai sama I-Podnya.

"Kayak gimana lagunya?" dengan harapan gede Ciel nanya lagi. Akhirnya! Ada yang tau!

"Yang itu loh men, yang super gahol itu.. Panaaas! Panaaas! Panaaas! Panas.. badan ini! Gesang! Gesang! Gesang! Gesang.. pala ini!" si remaja cowok nyanyi-nyanyi heboh. Lengkap sama gaya rocker dan metal. Gak lupa dengan tanah airnya, dia juga goyang-goyangin jempol ala dangdut.

"Haaaaa?" Selamat, Ciel. Anda lulus menjadi anggota keempat Trio Haha.

"Itu lagu dengan judul Nakal dari band Gigi. Dan liriknya bukan gesang, tapi pusing," Sebastian ngeralat edisi 5. Ckck.. kok si Sebastian bisa tau lagu Gigi, ya?

Ya sudahlah. Ciel speechless. Dia udah nanya sama lima orang berbeda, dan dapet lima jawaban ajaib yang berbeda pula. Jelas semua buat dia. _Gak ada yang tau Gesang_. Sumpah, negeri ini menyedihkan banget. Udah korupsi di mana-mana, kemiskinan merajalela, kok ya bisa-bisanya kurang ajar dan lupa sama maestro tanah air sendiri?

"Kelihatannya artikel di koran itu benar. Para generasi muda Indonesia kini sudah lupa akan kebanggan hasil karya negeri mereka sendiri," Sebastian tersenyum hambar. Mungkin dia turut prihatin atas hal ini?

"Ya.. sungguh sayang sekali. Padahal Indonesia merupakan negara yang melimpah ruah sumber daya alam dan manusianya. Keragaman aneka makanannya—ehem, semur jengkol dan pete rebus contohnya—juga mengagumkan..," kata Ciel sambil duduk lagi di bangku taman.

**ooo**

Ketika Ciel sama Sebastian lagi ngobrolin keprihatinan mereka ini, lewatlah seorang nenek-nenek renta yang jalannya pelaaan banget. Saking rentanya, rasanya ada kucing bersin juga dia bakal langsung mental ke Arab. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, dia masuk ke areal Monas itu.

Sebastian—tau ada angin apa—nyamperin nenek-nenek itu, dan ngebantuin dia jalan. "Biar saya bantu, Nek," kata dia lembut.

"Wah. Terima kasih, Cu," si nenek tersenyum. Walau gak tau bisa dibilang senyum manis ato gak, secara mukanya juga udah keriputan gitu.

Ciel yang ngeliat Sebastian nuntun nenek itu pun ikutan jalan di belakang nenek itu. Dengan pelan. Pelaaan sekali tapi pasti nenek itu makin deket ke Monas.

"Ingin pergi ke Monas, Nek?" tanya si Sebastian sambil tetep nuntun nenek itu.

"Iya, Cu. Udah lama nenek gak ke Monas. Sekarang udah berubah begini, ya.." jawab si nenek dengan nada.. nada nenek-nenek, lah.

"Memangnya dulu Monas seperti apa, Nek?" Ciel tiba-tiba nyeletuk dari belakang.

"Dulu gak begini. Waktu baru dibangun, gak ada taman atau tukang layangan atau orang-orang rame begini. Dulu cuma ada jalan setapak kecil, terus rumput-rumput masih terbentang luas di sini..," si nenek mulai bernostagila. Dia ngeliat pemandangan di sekitar Monas sambil tetep senyum, senyum nenek-nenek.

"Waktu Monas baru dibangun dulu, nenek senang sekali. Soalnya dulu masih jarang gedung-gedung tinggi di Jakarta. Rasanya bangga bisa ngeliat ada bangunan menjulang megah di tengah-tengah kota Jakarta ini."

Ciel paham perasaan itu. Bukan.. bukan perasaan jadi nenek-nenek. Tapi perasaan bangga yang nenek itu bilang waktu ngeliat Monas pertama kali. Rasanya bangga, kan bisa ngeliat negeri sendiri maju.

"Sekarang jaman udah berubah begini.. sadar-sadar saya udah jadi nenek-nenek. Keh keh keh..," nenek itu ngekeh. Ketawanya polos gak dibuat-buat.

"Anda tahu Gesang?" tiba-tiba Sebastian nanya ke nenek itu.

"Gesang? Tentu saja saya tahu.." nenek itu ngedongak ngeliat Sebastian yang jalan di sampingnya, "Dia baru meninggal kemarin, kan?"

"Iya.. begitu menurut berita yang saya baca di koran," kata Sebastian.

"Dia adalah maestro besar, Nak. Dengan penuh rasa bangga akan sungai Bengawan Solo, dia ciptakan lagu ini.." si nenek keliatan mulai kecapekan jalan kaki. Dia megang tangan Sebastian kenceng-kenceng.

"Keh keh padahal dia gak bisa main musik, tapi karena rasa percaya diri dan rasa cinta dengan negara ini, dia tetep bikin lagu. Dia cuma nulis lirik, barulah temen-temennya disuruh mainin melodinya pake alat musik," nenek itu ketawa kecil lagi. Walau dari gerak-geriknya dia udah agak capek, toh dia tetep bersikeras mau ke Monas.

"Begitukah? Orang yang baik, ya," Sebastian cuma bisa senyum sambil ngebimbing nenek itu.

"Negeri ini baru saja kehilangan rakyat terbaiknya.." Monas udah di depan mata. Karena kecapekan, nenek itu duduk di tangga tempat masuk ke Monas-nya. Dengan pelan-pelan Sebastian ngedudukin nenek itu.

"Anda tahu lagunya, dong?" Ciel nanya sambil duduk di sebelah nenek itu. Sebastian tetep berdiri, di samping Ciel.

"Ya, tahu," si nenek senyum lembut ke Ciel. "Bengawan.. solo," dia mulai nyanyi.

"Riwayatmu.. ini, sedari dulu jadi.. perhatian insani.." Lirik-lirik itu dinyanyiin lancar sama si nenek. Ayo para pembaca juga ikut nyanyi sama-sama.

_Bengawan Solo_

_Riwayatmu ini_

_Sedari dulu jadi.._

_Perhatian insani_

_Musim kemarau_

_Tak seberapa airmu_

_Di musim hujan air.._

_Mengalir sampai jauh_

_Mata airmu dari Solo_

_Terkurung gunung seribu_

_Air mengalir sampai jauh_

_Akhirnya ke Laut_

_Itu perahu_

_Riwayatnya dulu_

_Kaum pedagang selalu.._

_Naik itu perahu_

Si nenek selesai nyanyi. Walau nafasnya agak ngos-ngosan karena udah gak kuat lagi ngambil nafas panjang-panjang, wajahnya bilang kalo dia puas. Dia tersenyum lega. Lega karena di sisa-sisa ingatannya yang hampir pudar dia masih bisa inget baik lirik Bengawan Solo.

Ciel sama Sebastian juga—entah karena kebawa suasana ato apa—ikut-ikutan senyum. Syukurlah mereka masih nemuin masyarakat Indonesia yang masih inget Gesang dan lagu Bengawan Solo-nya. Sebenernya tiga orang yang senyum-senyum di tangga Monas itu banyak diliatin orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Mereka pada bisik-bisik, "_Ngapain nih orang bertigaan nyanyi-nyanyi plus senyum-senyum gak jelas?_", "_Lagi ngamen, ya? Aduh ada recehan gak, ya?_", ato "_Aduh yang pake jas item ganteng juga nih. Tapi kok rambutnya belah tengah, ya_?" Kurang lebih bisikan-bisikan kayak gitulah. Tapi dikacangin aja sama mereka. Biarinlah. Karena cuma ini yang mereka bisa, paling gak sebagai manusia yang masih hidup dan masih tau diri.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Nek," Ciel bangun dari duduknya.

"Iya.. hati-hati, ya? Terima kasih udah ngebantuin nenek, kalian berdua.." kata nenek itu.

"Tidak. Justru kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Nek. Syukurlah anda tidak lupa dengan maestro kebanggaan Indonesia," ujar Ciel, "Semoga saja para generasi muda Indonesia bisa menjadi bangsa yang mampu menghargai para pahlawannya."

"Keh keh keh, yah.. semoga saja," nenek itu terkekeh sekali lagi.

**ooo**

Ciel sama Sebastian pun mulai jalan lagi ke arah Taman Monas.

Ketika mereka berdua udah agak jauh dari Monas, Sebastian nanya, "Jadi, kasus apa yang akan kita selidiki, Tuan Muda?"

"Hmm.. pertama-tama, kita melayat Gesang dulu. Sungguh tidak sopan bagi seorang utusan kepercayaan Ratu sepertiku jika tidak melayat seniman legendaris Indonesia, Sebastian," jawab Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Ayo, Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord."

_Selamat jalan, Pak Gesang. Semoga anda diterima di sisi-Nya. Terima kasih atas jasa anda pada Indonesia. Dan, sampai jumpa di surga._

* * *

_**(1)** Sumber : metrotvnews. com_

_**(2)** Sumber : detiknews. com_

_**(3)** Sumber : suarasurabaya. net_

* * *

Ya, selesai pembaca sekalian. Selesai! Terima kasih buat review-review kalian yang bilang pada sedih saya hiatus (siapa juga yang sedih? PD banget lo). Buat kalian yang gak review, tapi tetep setia baca fic saya juga makasih! Berkat dukungan kalian lah, saya jadi semangat lagi. Jika ada kritik saran masukan cacian dan makian yang membangun, silakan review! Ayolah jangan malu-malu. Review kalian adalah bahan bakar saya! Terima kasih udah baca~

PS : Saya mau ulangan semester! Mohon doa restu kalian supaya saya bisa naik kelas dengan selamat! Terima kasih!~


	6. Arel Squarepants

Kevv keparat. Berani-beraninya publish cerita sendiri di akun orang.

**ITB! BISAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Indonesia negara saya, jadi punya saya!

**Warning: **Cerita AU. Tokoh OOC. Author OON. Latar waktu ngaco. Don't like don't read.

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

_Nguooong! Jess Jess! Jess Jess!_

_Naik kereta api~ Tuut tuut tuuut!~ Siiiapa hendak turuuun?~ Ke Banduuung.. __Suraba_—Okeh-okeh jangan lempar granat itu. Saya kan cuma bercanda.

Ciel sama Sebastian kembali lagi!

Kenapa tadi saya nyanyi lagu kereta? Karena Ciel sama Sebastian sekarang lagi naik kereta!

Kenapa mereka naik kereta? Karena Ciel sama Sebastian abis pulang dari Sukoharjo abis ngelawat Gesang!

Kenapa harga saham naik? Karena Ciel sama Seba—Hah? Gak ada hubungannya sama fic ini!

Ciel sama Sebastian lagi di dalem kereta api Argo Layu tujuan Jakarta. Mereka mau balik ke Jakarta setelah urusan ngelawat Gesang kelar. Tadinya, mumpung lagi di Jawa Tengah mereka mau ngelanjutin perjalanan ke Jawa Timur buat ngebenahin kasus Lumpur Lapindo. Ato minimal, poto-poto bentar di jembatan Suramadu buat di aplot ke Pesbuk. Ato minimal, belajar jadi tukang sate profesional di Madura. Ato minimal, maen-maen dulu ke Bali biar jadi bule macho.

Tapi eh eh tapi, sebuah telepon dari SBY dengan ringtone _Kopi Dangdut_, bikin semua rencana itu buyar.

_Kala kupandang kerlip bintang nun jauh di sana~ Saat kudengar melodi cinta yang menggema~ Terasa kemba_—Iya-iya mangap. Saya kan cuma mau ngasih tau lagunya, jangan dilempar dong keyboard-nya.

"Halo?" kata Ciel pas ngangkat telepon pake tangan kanan. Soalnya jempol kiri lagi asik berjoget.

"Heeei! Ciel!" Kedengeran suara bapak-bapak dari seberang sana. Iya, suaranya SBY.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu! Ce.. cepaaat! Cepaaa—_Cklik! __Tuut Tut Tut!_"

Pembicaraan telepon berenti sampe di situ. Ciel nengok ke Sebastian dengan muka tegang, "Terputus, Sebastian.."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Pak SBY?" Sebastian ngambil HP merek _Noki, ya? _Tipe B360 yang dilengkapi dengan fitur Kamera 3,5 megapiksel dan memori internetan hingga 5 gigabait dari tangan Ciel, dan disimpen lagi di balik saku jas dia. _'Lumayan buat dijual di Taman Puring nanti..,'_ pikir Sebastian.

..Apa? Ketikan megapiksel dan gigabait-nya salah? Wah maaf soalnya saya dodol, sih.

"Entahlah! Yang pasti, kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Jakarta!"

Maka dari itulah, sesaat setelah kereta api Argo Layu sampe di Gambir, mereka langsung ambil seribu langkah buat ke Istana Negara. Sayangnya kocokan dadunya kurang hoki. Terpaksa mereka mundur lagi lima langkah dan ketangkep di penjara. Belom lagi harus bayar denda karena berenti di lahan orang. Syukurlah mereka dapet kartu 'dana' dan berhak maju tujuh langkah.

..Apaan, sih? Emang lagi maen monopoli?

Sesampainya di Istana Negara, mereka langsung nyari-nyari SBY dengan dramatisnya.

"Pak SBY..!" Diiringi lagu D'Massiv, Rindu Setengah Mati, mereka nyari SBY kesana-kemari tralala trilili senangnya rasa hati.

_Aku.. Rindu.. Setengah mati kepadamu. Sungguh kuingin ka_—Mangap! Turunin dong, pancinya!

Ciel bagian nyari di dalem, dia bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar-kamar yang lumayan banyak di Istana Negara.

Sebastian bagian nyari di luar. Dia nyoba nyari di atas genteng, di kolong mobil, di dalem kolam ikan, di bawah tanah dan di tempat-tempat lain yang Sebastian pikir bakal didatengin SBY. Si Sebastian pikir SBY kecoak kali, ye?

Tapi gak ada!

Oh.. dimanakah kau berada, Pak? Wot hepen tu yu? Ay mis yu! Bohong, sih.

Dan ketika mereka berdua mulai kewalahan nyari SBY, terdengar teriakan dari arah belakang, "Aaah! Tolong! Cepaaat! Saya udah gak tahan, nih!"

Dengan sonido kecepatan tinggi yang gak kalah dari para Espada, Ciel sama Sebastian langsung dateng ke lokasi asal suara: WC.

SBY ada di sana, sambil megangin perutnya.

"Aaah, Ciel!" Dengan susah payah SBY nyapa Ciel.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dengan pose _aku-siap-membantumu-asal-kau-menjamuku-semur-jengkol-lagi_, Ciel nanyain keadaan SBY yang keliatannya gak bagus.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sampai! Perutku sakit kebanyakan makan semur jengkol! Tolong belikan obat diare di warung rokok Pak Haji Mamat, ya! Kalo ada kembaliannya beliin rokok! Tapi kalo gak ada, beli permen _Kopi, kok_ juga gak apa-apa.."

GUBRAAAK!

Kirain ada apaan. Tibang diare doang. Kampret.

"Sebastian, belikan."

"Yes, My Lord."

**ooo**

"Haah, lega. Terima kasih, Nak Ciel..," kata SBY sambil ngehirup kopinya. Sekarang mereka lagi duduk di ruang santai Istana Negara (ruang apaan, tuh?). Sebastian gak duduk, dia tetep berdiri di belakang Ciel mirip-mirip patung Bung Karno di Tugu Proklamasi.

Wah, Sebastian! Jangan lempar garpu itu!

"Bagaimana perjalananmu ke Sukoharjo? Kau sudah melayat Gesang?"

"Sudah. Saya sudah ziarah ke makamnya."

"Baguslah. Dia memang maestro berharga yang dimiliki Indonesia."

SBY ngirup kopi lagi. Ciel ngirup es teh manis. Sebastian berdiri kayak patung pa—Stop! Jangan asah dulu goloknya! Dan saya sebagai orang ketiga serba tahu (menurut buku Bahasa Indonesia untuk kelas XI), lagi nemplok di tembok bersaing dengan cicak.

"Ada kasus lain lagi yang harus ditangani, Pak?" Es teh manis punya Ciel abis. Sekarang dia ngambil toples kacang sisa lebaran taun lalu buat dicemil.

"Hmm.. Banyak, sih.." SBY nyenderin badannya ke kursi. "Tapi ada satu kasus yang aku ingin cepat-cepat kau selesaikan."

"Apa?" _Kacang~ Kacang~ Kacang~ Telur~ Telur~ Telur~_ Terdengar suara iklan kacang telur Garuda edisi orang India entah dari mana.

"Masalah video parno yang direkam Arel Squarepants dengan pacarnya, Luna Mayat."

"Squarepants? Namanya aneh." _Krauk Krauk Krauk_ Ciel masih ngemil kacang.

"Squarepants nama band-nya. Arel adalah seorang vokalis di grup band Squarepants yang sebagian besar lagu-lagunya ber-genre dangdut."

"Oh.." _Krauk Krauk Krauk_ "Terus?"

"Video parno yang katanya merekam adegan tidak senonoh tersebar kemana-mana."

_Krauk Krauk Krauk_ "Terus?"

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Arel Squarepants harus cepat-cepat diadili."

_Krauk Krauk Krauk _"Terus?" _Krauk Krauk Krauk_

"Aku ingin ka—"

_Krauk Krauk Krauk Krauk_ "Terus. Kiri lagi, kiri lagi. Ya, stop! Kanan dikit, pak!" _Krauk Krauk Krauk_

Apaan sih, Ciel? Lagi jadi tukang parkir, ye?

"Aku mengerti," ujar Ciel sambil naro toples kacang yang udah kosong sambil bangun dari kursi. "Kau mau Arel Squarepants mendapat hukuman yang sepantasnya?"

"Iya."

"Okeh. Ayo, Sebastian!" Ciel ngejentikkin jarinya dengan gaya _'Kemon, Bebeh!' _ke Sebastian.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian jalan ngikutin Ciel dari belakang.

"Tunggu dulu, Nak Ciel!" SBY ngejegat Ciel.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Pulangnya beliin Vegeti sekalian, ya. Perut saya masih belum terlalu sembuh, nih."

"..Okeh."

**o****oo**

"Jadi, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Ciel.

_Cklik!_

"Betul, rumah nenek!" kata Ciel. "Apa kalian melihat rumah nenek?"

_Cklik!_

"Itu dia, Tuan Muda!" teriak Sebastian.

"Bagus! Ayo—"

WOOOY! Pada mau maen Ciel The Explorer apa ngelanjutin fic, nih? Pernah ketelak biji duren kagak sih lu padaan?

Ehem. Okeh, kita lanjutin.

"Ayo kita ke warnet, Sebastian," ajak Ciel sambil narik-narik baju Sebastian kayak anak kecil baru pertama kali ngeliat ondel-ondel terus ngasih tau ke papanya, _'Papa, itu ada boneka mirip Papa! Ke sana yuk, ke sana!'_

Sebastian heran. "Untuk apa ke warnet, Tuan Muda?"

"Buat apdet status Pesbuk sama main Omegle—Ya gak lah! Pertama-tama kita liat pake jidat jenong kita sendiri kayak apa video parno itu!"

"Oh." Sebastian ngebentuk mulutnya kayak ban pelek. "Benar juga."

"Mana warnet yang deket-deket sini, ya?" Ciel celingak-celinguk. Nyari apa, neng? Kalo nyari cinta nih hati saya ada buat eneng.

Jayus kampret gombal kacrut.

"Itu Tuan Muda." Sebastian nunjuk ke sebuah bangunan kecil yang di temboknya dipasang spanduk dengan tulisan _'Nyari Warnet? Ini warnet, loch!'_.

"Itu warnet?"

"Tulisannya bilang begitu."

"Mencurigakan."

"Daripada tidak ada?"

_Tik. Tik. Tik.__ Waktu berdetik. Biar ter—_Ampun. Taro telor busuknya, dong.

Ciel sama Sebastian pun masuk ke bangunan _terdakwa_ warnet itu. Mereka milih komputer di pojok dalem, dan mulai ngetik _'Video Parno Arel Squerpants' _di Yutup.

Dan! Ya Dewa Jashin! Keluarlah rekaman video nista yang direkam Arel Squarepants dan kekasihnya, Luna Mayat!

Bentar.. saya periksa dulu. Apakah video parno ini masih pantas untuk masuk fic dengan rated T?

_1 menit_

Wohoo! Bentar! Saya belum selesai periksa! Pantes gak ya, video parno ini masuk fic rated T?

_5 menit_

Waow! Ckckck mantap.. Bentar ya, pembaca. Saya lagi meriksa apa video parno ini cukup pantas untuk masuk fic rated T?

_5 jam_

Gileee. Gua demen dah yang kayak gi—Eh? Kok kayanya ada aura membunuh, ya? Loh? Ada yang ngelempar galon Akua juga? Wadaow! Siapa yang barusan nerbangin bumerang?

Ciel sama Sebastian, jangan ngeliatin saya pake pandangan curiga gitu, dong. Saya kan Author yang bertanggung jawab. Memeriksa dulu isi video parno-nya sebelom diputuskan bisa ditampilin di fic ato gak.

_Alesan aja__ Emang lu mesum, kan?_

Siapa yang barusan ngomong, tuh?

Ah udah ah capek.

Ciel sama Sebastian udah selesai nonton video parno-nya. Walau terkadang ditengah-tengah tayangan Sebastian nutup mata Ciel supaya dia gak ketularan mesum kayak saya (ngaku), tapi karena emang tugas utama Ciel buat nyelesain kasus ini, mau gak mau dia harus nonton semua.

Gak baik, kan kalo nuduh orang sembarangan tanpa kita sendiri ngeliat buktinya?

_Alesan aja. Emang si Ciel dasaran pengen nonton, kan?_

Hush! Siapa tuh yang barusan ngomong kenyataan sebenernya?

"Parah ya, Sebastian," komentar Ciel datar setelah keluar dari warnet.

"Ya, bisa rusak moral bangsa Indonesia kalau begini," kata Sebastian setuju.

"Memang si Arel Squarepants itu harus dapat hukuman berat.." Ciel ngegeleng-gelengin kepalanya. "Ckckck.."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, Tuan Muda?"

"Menemui si Arel Squarepants."

**o****oo**

Dan di sanalah, di atas bukit nan jauh di daerah terpencil, Arel Squarepants sedang mengasingkan diri bareng sama pacarnya, Luna Mayat, dengan numpang di rumah Teletubbies.

Kenapa mereka mengasingkan diri? Karena mereka lagi menghindar dari kasus video parno.

Kenapa mereka menghindar dari kasus video parno? Karena mereka gak mau ditangkep polisi.

Kenapa Jakarta macet? Karena mere—Woy! Dibilangin gak ada hubungannya sama fic ini!

Di tempat yang asing itu, Arel sedang berduet lagu dangdut sama Luna, bareng-bareng nyanyiin lagu 'Mandul' yang pernah dinyanyiin Bang Roma feat Elvi Sukaesih.

_Sepuluh tahun sudah.. kita berumah tangga. Tapi belum juga mendapatkan putraaa..~_

_Jangan bersediiiiih.. Jangan berduka~ Mohon pada-Nya.. dalam berdoa..~_

Ciel sama Sebastian cuma dropsweat. Kirain ini orang mengasingkan diri buat merenungi kesalahan atau menempa jiwa untuk memperbaiki diri. Taunya malah lagi duet dangdut, euy? Saya ikutan, atuh.

"Hei, Arel!" panggil Ciel sok kenal.

"Hei! Mau apa kamu?" tanya Arel sambil tetep duet dangdut.

"Kau joget dangdut gak ngajak-ngaja—Ups, salah dialog—Kau merekam video parno gak tanggung jawab!"

Sebastian gak usah dipikirin. Dia lagi asik ngangon kambing buat latihan buka peternakan di Inggris. Okeh, Sebastian. Jangan diarahin ke saya dong, moncong pistolnya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus tanggung jawab?"

"Karena kamu sudah melanggar hukum!"

"Kenapa saya melanggar hukum?"

"Karena kamu merekam video parno itu!"

"Kenapa Indomie Kari Ayam rasanya enak?"

"Karena bumbu utama—Hei! Gak ada hubungannya sama omongan kita, kan?"

Suasana jadi hening. Cuma ada suara angin bertiup, burung berkicau, dan kambing yang diangon Sebastian mengembek.

"_Mbee.._"

"Saya gak akan bertanggung jawab," kata Arel keras kepala. "Saya gak salah."

"Kamu salah," kata Ciel gak setuju. "Bisa-bisanya kamu merekam video parno!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Sesuai lagu yang kami nyanyikan tadi, saya dan Luna kepengen punya anak! Apa salahnya merekam anak angkat kami, Parno, sedang mandi di Kali Ciliwung?" teriak Arel toa di dareah bukit terpencil itu. Gema teriakannya pun kedengeran, 'Ciliwung.. liwung.. wung.. wung.."

"Tentu saja gak boleh! Itu berarti anda sudah melanggar UU pornografi karena memperlihatkan video Parno bugil, melanggar UU perlindungan anak karena memandikan anak bukan di tempat yang layak, dan melanggar UU kebersihan kota karena mencemari Kali Ciliwung dengan air mandi si Parno!" Ciel gak mau kalah. Dia teriak juga pake toa. Gema teriakannya juga kedengeran, "Si Parno.. parno.. no.. no.."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus menyerahkan diri! Bawa dia, Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"_Mbee.._"

Dan akhirnya Arel Squarepants pun ditangkap karena melanggal UU berapa lapis? Ratusan! Dia dipenjara karena merekam adegan Parno, anak angkatnya yang sedang mandi. Di sini gunung di sana gunung, di tengah-tengahnya pulau Jawa. Pembacanya bingung, lah! Authornya lebih bingung yang penting bisa ketawa.

..Apa? Anda gak ketawa?

Iya aduduh mangap. Jauhin pisau itu dari leher saya, dong.

**ooo**

**Omake**

"Ciel! Cepat beli Vegeti-nya! Sudah belum? Uukh.."

"Wah, Vegeti-nya abis, Pak! Adanya _Pond's Age Miracle_ doang!"

"Uukh.. yaudah gak apa-apa deh yang penting obat! Cepat beli!"

"Sebastian, cepat beli!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"_Mbee.._"

* * *

Yak, selesai. Bagaimana? Ceritanya beda sama kenyataan asli? Iya soalnya yang asli terlalu vulgar. Jadi saya ubah. Jayus, kan? Maaf. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa 'Selamatkan Indonesia!' telat apdet, karena _sense of humour_ saya hilang!

Sekarang saya mau bales review. Yang gak mau baca, langsung skip aja dan klik tombol paling sekseh di halaman ini, yang ada tulisan 'review'.

**siklomika:** Syukurlah kalo fic saya bisa menyadarkan anda! XD

**Meguhana:** Terus dukung saya, ya (maunya)! XD

**FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y:** Makasih atas doa-nya! XD

**Violetta Carmilla Gottschalk:** Makasih atas doa-nya, kita sama-sama berjuang! XD

**Diesty Sutcliff:** Sama-sama mendoakan, ayo sama-sama berjuang! XD

**ai-mage dheechan:** Iya, semoga kita berhasil! XD

**marianne vessalius:** Wah, ada Sebastian ikutan review! Makasih doa-nya, ya! XD

**17goingon12:** Syukurlah nenek anda gak ilang! Bukan saya yang nyulik, kok! Okeh kita sama-sama berjuang, ya! XD

**Ayasaki Rin:** Iyaaa gak apa~ Makasih atas doa-nya, ya! XD

**silVer:** Saya juga kangen! Saya masih idup, kok! XD

**Mika de Zaoldyeck:** Makasih ya, udah di fav! XD

**ael fyragh:** Iya ini udah apdet! Pelayan-pelayannya ngerepotin, tinggalin aja di Monas! XD

**seCreT aRs:** Iya, saya bangga! makasih, ya! XD

**Hikari-chann:** Makasih udah didoa-in, ya! XD

**hitomi hitsugaya:** Iya sama-sama! Makasih, ya! XD

**schneeglocke:** Syukurlah! Makasih doa-nya, ya! XD

Selesai. Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan? Emang jawabannya sama semua, sih. Tapi saya mau ngetik satu persatu karena saya sayang kalian semua!

**PS:** Berkat doa kalian, saya berhasil naik ke kelas tiga (dengan semaput)! Makasih, ya. Makanya diawal fic saya teriak **ITB** karena saya mau masuk ITB. Doa-in lagi, ya!

Makasih udah baca. Review, please?


	7. 17 Agustus

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji poenja Jana Toboso. Indonesia poenja kita semoea, MERDEKA!

**Warning:** AU. OOC. OON. Timeslip. Apalah terserah. Don't like don't read. MERDEKA!

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

MERDEKA!

MERDEKA!

Ulang ulang kurang semangat, MERDEKA!

Sekali lagi ayo ayo MERDE—Wah, ada bakiak terbang.

Heeei para pembaca yang sangat saya sayangi! Apa kabar? Merdeka, ya!

Hmm.. dipagi yang cerah ini marilah pertama-tama kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat-Nya pulalah kita semua bisa bertemu dalam fic ini dengan sehat walafiat.

Kemudian kepada seluruh guru beserta murid-murid yang saya banggakan, sudah sepa—aduh salah-salah. Ketuker. Ini teks pidato Kepala Sekolah.

Kepada Bapak Walikota yang sudah repot-repot hadir dalam aca—aduh salah lagi. Ini teks pidato Pak RT.

Tak lupa kepada para ibu di seluruh Indonesia, ASI itu sehat, Bu! Berikanlah gizi terbaik pada bayi dengan rutin memberi AS—anjrit salah lagi. Ini kan teks pidato sambutan di kampanye ASI.

Okeh, jangan tembak bazooka-nya.

Di pagi yang cerah nan meriah serta segarah dan sejukrah ini, suasana di Istana Negara lagi spesial-spesialnya.

Bukan, bukan karena di sini lagi diadain pidato kenegaraan yang tayangannya disiarin di seluruh saluran televisi Indonesia.. itu sih udah biasa. Yang bikin spesiale al dente adalah, bakal diadain lomba tujuh belasan di sini! Waaah senang ya senang. Tepuk tangan, dong.

Dan dan dan yang bikin lebih spesiale al dente makan pete adalah peseta yang ikutan di acara tujuh belasan ini semuanya tokoh Kuroshitsuji! Yah, mumpung Ciel dan kawan-kawan lagi di Indonesia, SBY spesial ngadain acara tujuh belasan di Istana Negara. Ih ih ih SBY baik yaaa.

Gak tanggung-tanggung, semua lomba yang udah umum diadain di masyarakat, bakal diadain di sini juga! Mulai dari lomba makan gabus—karena lagi puasa jadi gak boleh makan kerupuk, akhirnya panitia ganti pake gabus yang mirip-mirip kerupuk, lomba balap karung, lomba bawa gundu pake sendok, lomba tangkep belut, lomba masukin benang ke jarum, dan yang paling seru.. lomba tarik tambang! Ihiy hiy hiy asik ya, Ciel. Kamu kan jarang main-main karena harus jaga image sebagai bangsawan, inilah kesempatan untuk menyatu lebih dekat dengan alam!

"Anu.. Pak SBY," sapa Ciel agak ragu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Nak Ciel?" ujar SBY.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat berterima kasih anda mau mengadakan perlombaan tujuh belasan khusus untuk kami, tapi.."

"Ya?"

"KENAPA LOMBANYA HARUS PER-TIM?"

Oh iya saya lupa bilang. Lombanya diadain per-tim, ya. Maksutnya, dua tim yang beranggotakan masing-masing enam orang bakal nurunin tiap anggota tim-nya di tiap satu unit lomba. Yang paling banyak menang lomba, dapet hadiah sendal jepit eksklusif.

"Oh.. hahaha soalnya beberapa hari yang lalu ada beberapa orang yang datang dan mengaku sebagai teman-temanmu. Jadi kupikir, aku juga harus memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk mereka, makanya kuadakan lomba ini agar lebih akrab!" jelas SBY.

"Pak SBY.. biar kuberi tahu saja.." Ciel ngelirik jijay. "MEREKA BUKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!"

"Hai, Earl!"

"Hihihihihi lama tak jumpa, Earl Phantomhive.."

"Hei, Ciel! Aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia pun!"

"…"

"Kyaaa~ Sebastian-chaaan!~ Sudah takdir kita untuk bertemu d siniii!~"

"Grell Sutcliff, ayo cepat pulang ke Inggris!"

..Ah, ternyata _orang yang datang dan ngaku-ngaku teman_ itu adalah.. Lau, Undertaker, Alois, Claude, Grell, sama William? Bencana..

"Haha tidak perlu malu, Nak Ciel. Kau kan sudah agak lama di Indonesia. Senang, kan, bisa punya teman yang rela jauh-jauh datang dari Inggris karena rindu padamu?" tanya SBY inncocent.

"Pak SB—"

"Benar, Earl. Lelah, loh menempuh perjalanan dari Inggris."

"Hihihihihihi kau harus memberi hamba sebuah lawakan yang lucu untuk membayar kelelahan ini, Earl.."

"Bayarkan tiket pesawatku dan Claude! Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dari kami!"

"Sebastian-chaaan~ Demi ketemu kamu, badai lautan pun kuterjang, loooh~"

"Huh. Kau harus mengganti kerugian ini, iblis. Pekerjaan kami masih menumpuk di Inggris."

Ciel kehilangan kata-kata. Percuma rasanya ngejelasin situasi juga. Orang-orang gak normal kayak gini.

"Sebastian," bisik Ciel ke Sebastian yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Turuti saja.."

"Ha?"

"Rasanya sulit memulangkan orang-orang ini apalagi menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya kepada Pak SBY. Untuk sementara ini, kita turuti saja dulu keinginan beliau," bisik Sebastian.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya."

"..Oh iya ngomong-ngomong, Sebastian," bisik Ciel lebih pelan.

"Ya?"

"Buat menu buka puasa nanti, aku request semur jengkol, ya."

"…"

Gak nyambung deh, Ciel.

"Jadi bagaimana, Nak Ciel? Ikut lomba?" tanya SBY dengan tampang innocent dan bijaksananya.

"Oh, iya. Ikut sajalah."

"Bagaimana dengan anggota tim? Berdua saja dengan butler-mu?"

"Ah, tentu tidak." Ciel nengok ke arah Sebastian. "Sebastian, cepat tarik paksa tiga orang itu dan Tanaka. Bawa kemari."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian pun langsung ngacir ke Monas sebentar. Dengan kecepatan super dan kaki emas yang sudah dilatih dengan menjadi budak selama 10 tahun, hanya sekejap mata Sebastian udah balik lagi.

"Ng? Waaah! Halooo, Tuan Mudaaa!"

"Ng.. a.. ada apa, ya?"

"Ck! Padahal sedikit lagi emas Monas itu berhasil kuambil!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Waah sudah datang. Ini anggota tim-mu?" tanya SBY.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Author, tolong jadi komentator ya. Saya mau nonton dari jauh aja," perintah SBY.

Baik, Pak. MULAI! MERDEKA!

-Lomba 1, Makan Gabus-

"Siapa yang mau ikut lomba ini nih?" bisik Ciel.

"Aku saja, Tuan Muda!" kata Finny semangat.

"Saya juga tidak apa-apa!" tambah Maylene.

"Oh! Biar aku saja!" Bard juga semangat.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Bagaimana kalau untuk lomba pertama Tuan Muda saja?" tawar Sebastian. "Seorang majikan harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada bawahannya."

Ciel melengos, "Cih! Iya iya.."

Dan lomba pun dimulai. Peserta dari tim (ancur) yang satu lagi adalah.. Alois.

"Hai, Ciel," sapa Alois sambil senyum licik. Sekarang mereka berdua lagi siap-siap di depan tali gantungan gabus. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Ciel diem aja. Sabodo teuing. Mending cepet-cepet nyelesain lomba daripada ngemeng sama dia. Dan lomba pun di.. MULAI!

Ciel sama Alois langsung loncat-loncat nyoba buat nangkep gabus pake mulut sendiri. Tapi maklumin aja pembaca, mereka masih bocah. Terutama Ciel yang lebih uhuk—pendek—uhuk dari Alois, dia lebih kesusahan lagi.

"Berjuaaang, Tuan Muda!" Finny bertiga sama Maylene sama Bard nyorak-nyorak gaje kayak cheerleader.

Give me C! Badan mereka melengkung kayak huruf C.

Give me I! Mereka berdiri tegak lurus biar kayak huruf I.

Give me E! Aduh bikin badan jadi huruf E kayak gimana, ya? Susah ah. Ya udah skip aja.

Give me L! Mereka duduk sambil selonjorin kaki biar badannya kayak huruf L somplak.

CIEL! Dance cheerleading mereka pun selesai, tapi apa mau dikata tinggi badan merupakan penentu utama ketika lomba makan kerupu—gabus maksut saya.

Alois yang menang. 1-0.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

-Lomba 2, Balap Karung-

"Bah! Biar kali ini giliranku!" Bard udah gulung lengan baju dengan semangat.

"Berjuang, Bard!" Finny nabuh genderang biar lebih semangat.

"Ka.. kau pasti bisa, Bard!" Maylene naburin bunga biar meriah.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Anda memalukan sekali tadi, Tuan Muda. Makanya sudah saya katakan minum susu yang rajin."

"Bawel, kau!" Ciel sama Sebastian malah bisik-bisik.

Dan peserta satu lagi dari tim lawan adalah.. Lau.

"Hooh.. rupanya aku melawanmu, Tuan Koki," kata Lau enteng.

"Heh!" Bard ngebuang puntung rokok, "Akan kubuktikan bahwa seorang koki dari Keluarga Phantomhive mampu melakukan hal kecil seperti balap karung!"

"Waah.. kita lihat saja," Lau siap-siap berdiri di posisi.

"Tsch!" Bard juga siap-siap.

Satu.. Dua.. TIGA, MULAI!

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada Bard langsung lompat-lompat segera setelah pake karung. "Aku pasti bisa!"

"Hahahaha sayang sekali, Tuan Koki..," ledek Lau dengan tenangnya sambil lompat-lompat santai. "Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa vampir dari Cina adalah yang terbaik dalam hal lompatan, dan aku mempelajarinya. Selamat tinggal!"

_Tuing Tuing Tuing_ Lau langsung lompat-lompat sampe dengan sukses ke garis finis.

Lau menang. 2-0.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

-Lomba 3, Bawa Gundu Pake Sendok-

"Gawat, Tuan Muda! Kita sudah ketinggalan 2 angka!" kata Finny ketakutan.

"Ba.. bagaimana ini? Kalau kita kalah, sendal jepit eksklusif itu tidak akan jadi milik kita!" teriak Maylene khawatir. Wah, ternyata ada juga yang ngiler sama hadiah (gak modal) dari saya. Jadi malu.

"Kenapa kau kalah, Bard?" Sebastian senyum-senyum nakutin ke arah Bard.

"Ah.. Eh.. Soalnya si vampi—bangsawan Cina itu cepat sekali lompatnya." Bard ketakutan.

"Hh.." Ciel helain nafas. "Yasudahlah. Kita pikirkan ke depannya saja. Berikutnya lomba membawa gundu dengan sendok. Siapa yang akan ikutan?"

"Waaay! Gunduuu! Akuuu! Aku mau!" Finny nunjuk-nunjuk tangan.

"Jangan bodoh, Finny. Sendoknya bisa langsung hancur karena kau gigit nanti." Ciel langsung nolak mentah-mentah.

"Ya. Atau gundunya yang jatuh terguling karena kau terlalu bersemangat," kata Maylene.

"Hmm.. yang paling cukup tenang untuk bisa membawa gundu selamat hingga garis finis.." Sebastian mikir.

Semua mikir. Suasana hening.

"TANAKA!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

Dan lomba pun dimulai. Peserta dari tim lawan yang turun adalah.. Undertaker.

MULAI! Sang author ganteng yang udah dititipin tugas buat jadi komentator sama SBY langsung ngamatin lagi jalannya pertandingan.

"Ayooo! Tanaka-san! Kau pasti bisa!" Finny dan (tiga orang idiot) lainnya sekali lagi dance-dance cheerleader gaje.

"Hihihihihi.. jangan kau pikir bisa mengalahkan hamba, Tanaka.." Undertaker jalan dengan pelan-pelan sambil ngemut sendok bawa gundu tapi sambil nyengir juga. Gimana caranya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.." Tanaka dengan tenang ngebawa gundu di sendok itu.

"Tanaka-saaan!"

"Hihihihihihihi.."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Hihhihihihhi.."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Hihihihi—"

Ah, stop. Tolong hentikan hihi hoho kalian berdua ituuu! Dan, garis finis di depan mata! Kedudukan mereka sejajar! Siapakah yang akan sampai duluan?

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.." Masih dengan tenang seolah tanpa beban, Tanaka ngebawa sendok isi gundu ke garis finis.

"Hihihihihi.." Undertaker juga buru-buru ngibrit ke garis finis sambil nyengir. Tapi, _JDUAGH!_

Ah, dia keserempet baju itemnya sendiri yang panjang itu. Lagian sih. Siapa suruh pake baju panjang-panjang begitu pas lagi lomba.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

Pemenangnya.. Tanaka. 2-1.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

-Lomba Empat, Tangkep Belut-

"Kerja bagus, Tanaka-saaan!" Finny langsung nyambut dengan senang riang hari yang kunantikan capai ilmu setinggi awan (?) sesaat setelah Tanaka balik.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Bagus, Tanaka," kata Ciel. "Selanjutnya lomba apa?"

"Tangkap belut. Maylene..," ujar Sebastian.

"I.. iya?" Maylene kaget dateng-dateng dipanggil Sebastian.

"Kau saja yang maju selanjutnya. Perasaanku tidak enak." Sebastian neguk ludah. Perasaan gak enak? Kenapa, sih?

"Kyaaaaa!~ Sebastian-chaaan!~ Aku akan berjuang loooh~ Lihat aku, ya!~"

Glek. Pantes. Peserta selanjutnya yang bakal tanding dari tim lawan dia, sih. Si shinigami ban—aneh.

MULAI!

Dengan mempertaruhkan jiwa raga (lebay) Maylene sama Grell berusaha keras nangkep belut-belut itu.

"Uuugh! Aaah.."

"Kyaaa~ Jijik deeeh!~"

Tanpa ditambah kalimat penjelasan pun, pasti ketahuan yang mana yang dialog Maylene yang mana yang Grell.

"Iiiihh! Susah deeeh!~"

"Aaa.. tu.. tunggu!"

Mereka berdua kesusahan buat nangkep belut. Susah bet. Licin, sih. Ayo ayo berjuang dech~ (ah, saya ketularan, gawat).

"Aaah~ Biar kubunuh kalian, belut-belut menjijikaaan!~" Grell nodongin gunting ke belut. Mana gergajinya? Belom dibalikin.. kan masih dihukum sama si shinigami kacama—William.

"Huh." Dark Maylene datang. Dengan sangat cepat dia tembak belut-belut itu pake Tokalev.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Sementara Grell masih sibuk ngeguntingin belut, Maylene langsung ngacir bawain belut yang udah pada koit ketembak.

Pemenangnya? Jelas, lah. Maylene, 2-2.

-Lomba Lima, Masukin Benang Ke Jarum-

"Bagus, Maylene!" kata Bard. "Kita berhasil menyamakan kedudukaaan!"

"Te.. terima kasih.." Maylene malu-malu kucing. Apa? Kucing? Ah, iblis itu bereaksi.

"Kerja bagus, Maylene," ujar Sebastian. "Selanjutnya giliranku."

"Pastikan kau menang, Sebastian." Ciel natap tajem ke Sebastian. "Kau tidak akan kalah, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Paling tidak tinggi badan tidak dipermasalahkan dalam perlombaan ini," sindir Sebastian.

"Grr..!"

Sebastian pun langsung turun ke arena. Dan lawannya adalah.. Claudia.

Apa? Salah? Waaah.. maaf. Jangan diasah dulu goloknya. Okeh okeh. Claude.

"Sebastian Michaelis," sapa Claudi—Claude dengan tampang datar.

"Claude Faustus," bales Sebastian sambil senyum.

"Saya tidak akan kalah."

"Waah.. kebetulan. Saya juga berniat sama."

Udah dah jangan pada banyak bacot sambil sapa-sapaan. MULAI!

Dengan sigap Sebastian dan Claude berusaha buat masukin benang ke ja—APA? UDAH MASUUUK?

Ah, saya melupakan bagian terpenting, pembaca! Saya lupa kalo mereka butler profesional! Masukin benang ke jarum maaah.. kecil!

"Huh, jangankan memasukkan benang ke jarum. Aku bahkan bisa menjahit gaun hingga garis finis," pamer Claude, dengan tampang tetep datar pastinya.

"Benarkah? Meski begitu gaun itu pasti tidak bisa menandingi kain songket palembang yang sedang saya jahit," Sebastian gak kalah pamer.

_Sat! Set! Sat! Set!_ Mereka berdua terus ngejait gaun dan kain songket palembang dengan kecepatan mengagumkan yang bahkan gak bisa diliat pake gerakan slow motion. Ini udah gak bisa disebut lomba masukin benang ke jarum lagi! Ini lomba ngejait baju! Dan, sampailah mereka di garis finis. Si.. siapa yang menang?

"Pasti Sebastian!" terak Ciel dari jauh.

"Jangan bercanda, Ciel! Claude-ku tidak pernah kalah!"

"Bawel, kau, laba-laba!"

"Apa? Kau sendiri anjing!"

"Laba-laba!"

"An—"

Heh udah deh berenti ngomong kotor pas lagi bulan puasa. Biar saya yang nentuin siapa yang menang.

Suasana jadi tegang.

Hmm.. gaun buatan Claude benar-benar bagus! Ini adalah mahakarya nan agung yang pertama kali saya liat. Dan, kain songket palembang buatan Sebastian.. Aah! Masterpiece warisan Indonesia yang selama ini terpendam telah bangkit! Kain songket palembang! Benar-benar mengharukan! Pelestari—

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang jangan banyak bacot," kata Ciel dengan nada horor.

"Cepat putuskan pemenangnya!" tambah Alois dengan nada yang gak kalah horor. Mereka marah-marahin juri (saya) masa.. jahatnya.

Baiklah baiklah. Ehem. Sebenernya gaun dan kain songket ini bener-bener bagus dua-duanya, tapi..

Sekali lagi suasana jadi tegang.

Berhubung sekarang lagi perayaan kemerdekaan Indonesia, Sebastian-lah pemenangnya karena telah menjahit salah satu kain berkualitas tinggi dari Indonesia! **(1)**

"Uwooo!" Finny langsung loncat kegirangan. "Kita menaaang!"

"Syukurlaaah!" Maylene nari samba (?).

"Kau jenius, Sebastian!" Bard nepok-nepok punggung Sebastian.

"Terima kasih.." Sebastian senyum. "Sudah saya duga akan begini, karenanya saya menjahit kain songket palembang."

Claude ngeliat Sebastian dari jauh dengan tajem, tapi mukanya tetap datar.

Sebastian menang. 2-3.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

-Lomba Enam, Tarik Tambang-

Ini lomba terakhir! **(2)** Tarik tambang!

"Osh! Semuanya maju di sini, kan?" Sekali Bard ngegulung lengan baju. "Aku pasti bisa!"

"Benar! Kita pasti bisa!" Maylene juga ngegulung lengan baju dan ngeganti rok maid-nya pake celana. Katanya, biar gampang gerak.

"Kita pasti menaaang!" Finny juga semangat. Dia mah gak perlu gulung lengan baju ato apa. Bajunya udah simple, kok.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.." Yayaya, Tanaka. Kau gak perlu ngegulung lengan baju ato apa. Minum teh aja.

"Sebastian." Ciel ngerenggangin tangan kanannya.

"Ya?"

"Buka."

"Buka.. apanya?"

"Ini."

"Apa?"

"Bukakan jas-ku! Aku sudah sengaja merenggakan tangan, kan!"

"Oh.." Dengan sigap (tapi lemot) Sebastian langsung ngebuka jaket Sebastian.

"Baiklah semuanya.. kita maju! Pasti bisa!"

"Ooo!"

Ciel dan kawan-kawan pun maju dan langsung berhadapan sama Alois dan kawan-kawan.

"Heeeh.. Ini pertandingan terakhir kita, ya.." Alois masih nyengir ngeremehin.

"Hihihihihi.. Kali ini hamba tidak akan kalah.."

"Kyaaa! Sebastian-chaaan!~ Apakah ini cobaan Tuhan? Lagi-lagi kita harus berlawanan jalan!~"

"Wah, Earl. Bawahanmu hebat-hebat juga, ya."

"…"

"Cih. Akan cepat-cepat kuakhiri agar bisa segera kembali ke Inggris."

Tambang telah disiapin.. masing-masing udah nafsu mau narik.. okelah siap.. MULAI!

"Uwooo!" Dengan semangat Finny langsung narik tambang kenceng-kenceng.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Alois ikutan narik.

"Tahan terus, Bard! Maylene!" Ciel ngasih komando.

"Ya!"

"Tanaka! Kau juga ta—"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.."

"Ya sudah, minum teh saja." Ciel langsung ngalihin pandangan.

"Sebastian!"

"Wah.. anda tidak bisa berusaha sendiri, ya?" Sebastian ogah-ogahan narik.

"Jangan bercanda, Sebastian.. kalau aku kalah hanya karena perlombaan cetek seperti ini, mau dibawa ke mana nama Phantomhive?" kata Ciel sambil sekarat berusaha narik tambang yang makin condong ke arah tim Alois. Mau dibawaaa~ Ke manaaa~ Hubungan kitaaa~

"Hihihihihihi.."

"Lihat aku, Sebastiaaan-chaaan!~"

William—tanpa disuruh juga berusaha narik dengan semangat. Biar cepet balik ke Inggris daaah!

"Sebastian Michaelis," panggil Claude dari seberang sambil tetep narik tambang. "Jangan main-main. Cepat tarik."

"Ng? Anda tidak senang dengan tidak berpartisipasinya saya? Bukankah itu jadi lebih mudah untuk anda, Claude Faustus?"

"Jangan bercanda. Lakukanlah apa yang harus dilakukan. Saya tidak akan kalah lagi."

"Hmm.. kalau boleh jujur, sih, saya sendiri kesulitan menarik tambang jika semuanya semangat seperti ini, tapi.." Sebastian nengok ke arah Finny.

"Finny, keluarkan tenagamu! Tarik tambang itu dengan segenap kemampuanmu!" perintah Sebastian. Lah. Kok malah dia yang jadi merintah? Bukannya Ciel?

"UWOOO!" Kali ini Dark Finny yang bangkit, dan dengan satu tarikan yang bahkan membuat Claude sekalipun terkejut..

_SEET!_ Hanya sekejap mata tali tambang yang lagi masing-masing orang pegang lenyap. Nge? Mana, nih?

Maylene, Bard, Ciel, Alois, Undertaker, William, Grell, Claude, dan Lau kebingungan. Cuma Tanaka yang tetap tenang sambil minum teh dan Sebastian yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Eh, mana tambangnya, blis?

"Di sana..," tunjuk Sebastian ke arah depan. Ada Finny.

Owalah! Tambangnya ketarik semua sama Finny!

"Eh?" Finny sendiri cengo, terus ngeliat ke arah tangannya. "Hehehehe.." Dan cuma bisa nyengir gaje setelah sadar kalo semua tambangnya ketarik sama dia.

Pemenangnya! Tim Ciel, Finny! 2-4!

"Berhasiiil!" Maylene sama Bard pun langsung lari-lari nyamperin Finny. Mereka berpelukan, makan puding Tabi (?), makan kue Tabi (?) dan nyanyi lagu Dori: Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil, horeee! Wi did it!

Dan perlombaan gaje tujuh belasan yang diikutin tokoh-tokoh Kuroshitsuji itupun selesai seiiring terbenamnya matahari. Dengan diiring lagu Indonesia Raya, SBY menyerahkan hadiah utama berupa sendal jepit eksklusif ke Ciel. Walo enggan dan dengan muka _gw gak butuh_, Ciel tetap nerima sendal jepit itu. MERDEKA!

_Aku kecewa dengan keadaanmu, aku kecewa dengan para koruptor yang ada di dalammu, aku kecewa dengan semua hal buruk yang terjadi padamu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku cinta kamu. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-65, Indonesia. Semoga kau semakin tegar dan kuat serta berhasil menjadi negara yang benar-benar merdeka. Amin._

_

* * *

_**(1) **Setelah saya tanya sama kakek saya (Google), kain songket ternyata bukan asli Indonesia. Tapi barang dagangan antara Tiongkok ke India. Makanya, saya gak ngetik kalo kain songket warisan budaya asli Indonesia.

**(2) **Rencana awal saya lomba terakhir bakal diadain panjat pinang, sebagai lomba yang paling identik sama lomba tujuh belasan. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, gak jadi.

* * *

Okeh selesai. Maaf TELAT BANGET apdetnya. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **Recchii-Re-chan**, **hitomi hitsugaya**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **meshi-chan**, **NaruEls**, **Raf Kowalski**, **silVer**, **reichi michaels**, **akai chibi seme**, **Maharu P Natsuzawa**, **Astrella Kurosaki**, **Kanna Ayasaki**, **Cha-13elieveSuJuELF**, **Zerosazhou**, **fi-kun31**, **nekochan-lovers**, **Mika de Zaoldyeck**, **17goingon12**, **LicarlineAidaClyne**, **HikariVongola80**, **miruna. sakuralover**, **Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**, **tako-agni**, dan **Yunoki touya**.

Kalian yang udah baca tapi gak review juga, makasih! Karena kalianlah saya bisa terus bertahan (halah). Kritik, saran, cacian, makian, diterima. Silakan tumpahkan semua di review. Gak punya akun juga gak apa-apa. Bisa review juga, kok. Dadaaah~


	8. Malaysia

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Indonesia negara saya jadi punya saya. Malaysia punya Warga Negara Malaysia.

**Warning:** OOC. OON. Terdapat kata-kata _gak pantas_ yang diucapkan para demonstran untuk Malaysia. Mohon maklum. Don't like? Don't read, then!

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

"_Dubidubapap~ Dubidudamdam~ Dubidubapap~_"

Ciel Phantomhive, 13 tahun. Makanan kesukaan, semur jen*kol (disensor demi nama baik). Minuman kesukaan, es teh tawar. Hobi, ngintilin orang-orang yang dianggap mencurigakan di dunia belakang. Kata mutiara (?), _jengkol itu sedap, loh_.

Saat ini sang bangsawan muda nan imut kayak lolipop abis dikemut dikerubungin semut itu, lagi lari-lari pagi dihari yang cerah ini sambil ngelilingin Monas. Seraya bersiul-siul dan mendendangkan lagu gak jelas, dia jogging dengan santainya, "_Syubidupapap, Dubidudamdam~ Syubidupap!~_"

Tentu aja hal gak wajar yang dilakukan tuan muda-nya ini, mengundang kecurigaan si butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Umur, tidak diketahui. Tapi kalo nyoba neliti dari fisik sih.. sekitar 65 tahunan mah ada, lah. Makanan kesukaan, jiwa manusia tumis asam pedas. Minuman kesukaan, akua gelas (lah?). Hobi, jadi rentenir yang sok-sokan baik ngedatengin manusia terus nawarin kontrak, giliran kontraknya udah abis langsung dicao. Kata mutiara (?), _kucing itu lucu, loh_.

Si butler pun—daripada nantinya mati penasaran (ya kali iblis bisa mati cuma gara-gara penasaran)—dengan hati-hati dan berusaha gak nyinggung perasaan, nanyain tuannya itu, "Nampaknya ada yang berbeda pada anda hari ini, Tuan Muda," katanya, "Anda tampak lebih riang."

Sang majikan yang masih lari-lari ringan sambil menikmati sejuknya udara kota Jakarta dipagi hari yang damai dan tenteram (yang ngetik muntah), nolehin kepala sedikit ke arah butlernya, "Ha?" ujarnya, "Beda? Lebih riang? Kayaknya biasa aja. _Syubidupap~ Dubidudamdam~ Syudamdampap~_"

"Tapi tidak biasanya anda bersenandung seperti itu," kata Sebastian sambil jalan santai di sebelah Ciel. Iye, _jalan santai_. Sementara Ciel _lari-lari kecil_. Kaki Sebastian kan panjang. Tibang langkah bocah cebol gitu mah, jalan pelan juga sejajar.

"Kalau saya tidak salah duga, anda mulai riang seperti ini sejak menerima hadiah sandal jepit eksklusif dari Pak SBY," tambah Sebastian lagi.

"Geh." Sedetik kemudian Ciel berenti lari-lari kecil dan berdiri kayak patung. "Ma.. masa, sih?"

"Iya.." Sebastian ngeluarin senyum berkilaunya ke Ciel, "Bahkan sekarang pun anda memakai sandal jepit eksklusif itu untuk berlari pagi."

"I.. ini hanya.." Ciel berusaha nyari alasan yang masuk akal, "Hanya sebagai bentuk apresiasiku pada Pak SBY. Sayang, kan, kalu tidak dipakai. Ratu juga akan kecewa.."

"Oh." Sebastian masang tampang _whatever_. Dalem hati dia mikir, '_Bisa aja lu ngeles kayak bajaj. Pake bawa-bawa nama Ratu, lagi._'

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah perlombaan kemarin itu.. Semuanya sudah pada pulang?" tanya Ciel ngalihin topik pembicaraan.

"Ya." Sebastian ngerenggangin tangan nyoba-nyoba streching. "Claude Faustus dan Alois Trancy langsung kembali ke Inggris. Tuan Lau akan singgah dulu di pub-pub daerah Blok. M, William T. Spears dan Grell Sutcliff mampir ke daerah Senayan karena katanya orang-orang di waiting list mereka kebanyakan ada di sana, dan Undertaker juga ikut untuk membantu kalau-kalau ada yang mau dikubur."

"Begitu.. lalu tiga idiot itu dan Tanaka?"

"Seperti biasa, mereka semua—terutama Bard—masih berambisi untuk memanjat Monas dan mengambil emas-nya."

"Ya, terserah." Ciel masang tampang _swt_. "Lalu mengenai tugas kita di Indone—"

_Dasar kau, siput racun~ Baru kenal udah ngajak lembur~ Nyuruh gak sopan santun~ Kau anggap aku orang kampung~_

Di tengah pembicaraan Ciel dan Sebastian yang hangat-hangat paha ayam itu, terdengarlah sebuah lagu dangdut. Oh, bunyi apa ini gerangan?

"Apa itu Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sambil ngelirik ke arah kantong jas Sebastian. Seperti biasa, jempol tangan dia sebenernya udah sit up pemanasan buat ajeb dangdut. Tapi malu ah. Masa pewaris tunggal Keluarga Phantomhive joget-joget dangdut?

"Ah, ini ringtone handphong. Ada telepong.." Sebastian ngeliat ke layar hape. "Dari Pak SBY."

"Sini." Ciel ngulurin tangan minta hape, terus dibawa kabur ke Taman Puring buat dijual—ah, salah dialog. Makasudnya, ditempelinlah hape itu ke kupingnya, "Selamat Pagi, Pak SBY."

"Pagi, Nak Ciel," kata suara si penelepon dari seberang sana, "Ini aku."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Anu.. bisa pergi ke alamat yang akan kusebutkan nanti?"

"Bisa saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan situasinya dengan baik.. Coba kau lihat dulu sendiri."

"Baiklah. Alamatnya?"

"Jalan Rusana Sakit No. X Kavling XX di daerah Kuningan, Jakarta."

"Kuningan?"

"Iya.. posisimu sekarang di mana?"

"Di Monas."

"Kalau begitu kamu naik busway ke arah Blok. M lalu turun di halte Dukuh Atas. Dari sana kamu transit dan pindah ke jalur 6 busway yang jurusan Halimun-Ragunan, lalu turun di halte GOR Sumantri. Mengerti?"

"..Iya."

"Baiklah. Kalau kamu sudah lihat situasi apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, tolong langsung ke Istana Negara."

"Baik."

_PIP!_

Pembicaraan di telepon selesai. Ciel ngasih lagi hape ber-ringtone nista itu ke Sebastian.

"Apa kata Pak SBY, Tuan Muda?"

"Katanya kita harus ke Kuningan."

"Kuningan? Di mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Tadi katanya kita harus naik busway dulu lalu transit untuk beli duku. Kemudian jalan-jalan ke Ragunan sambil minum jus limun, lalu berolahraga di GOR bersama trainer bernama Sumantri."

"…"

Dasar cebol mata satu buta arah. Disuruh naik busway, turun di Dukuh Atas lalu lanjut naik ke jalur jurusan Halimun-Ragunan dan turun di GOR Sumantri, kok, malah disangka disuruh beli duku terus jalan-jalan ke Ragunan sambil minum jus limun dan olahraga di GOR bareng trainer Sumantri? Geblek.

**ooo**

Untunglah Sebastian Michaelis bukan butler sembarangan. Walopun tadi dia gak ikut dalam pembicaraan di telelpon, tapi rupanya kuping iblisnya itu bisa denger dengan jelas percakapan SBY-Ciel barusan. Fuh.. ternyata dikau berguna di saat begini, Nak. Mereka pun naik busway lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Asik asik~

_Pemberhentian berikutnya, halte GOR Sumantri. Perhatikan barang bawaan anda, dan hati-hati melangkah. Maacii~ _(?)

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sambil bangun dari duduknya dan ngebantuin Ciel bangun juga (ih kayak kakek-kakek).

"Ng..," kata Ciel dengan muka jutek.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak. Tapi wajahmu itu seakan bilang aku ini bocah bodoh yang tidak tahu arah."

"Benarkah? Saya yakin itu hanya perasaan anda," ledek Sebastian sambil senyum-senyum.

"Jangan salah paham. Tadi itu aku hanya salah dengar. Maklum, masih pagi."

"Yes, My Lord. Saya percaya.. _mungkin_."

**ooo**

Setelah Ciel sama Sebastian turun dari busway dan jalan kaki sebentar nyari alamat yang dituju, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah gedung. Sebenernya tanpa ngeliat desain gedungnya yang rada unik, gak ada yang spesial lagi di tempat ini. Tapi mereka berdua dikejutin sama banyaknya orang yang berkerumun di depan gedung ini.

"Malingsial!"

"Woo wooo alay siaaal!"

"Plagiat sialaaan! Keluar sini lo kalo berani!"

Yang bikin nambah gak biasa, orang-orang yang berkerumun itu nampak marah-marah. Mereka keliatan emosi. Ada yang bakar-bakar bendera, ada yang ngelemparin pagar gedung pake telor, ada yang teriak-teriak ngumpat kasar, dan ada yang nyuci singkong (?).

"Ada apa ini, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel kaget sama situasi yang lagi terjadi. Cepet-cepet mereka narik diri dan berdiri agak menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Kelihatanya mereka semua sedang melakukan aksi demonstrasi, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sambil clingak-clinguk ngeliatin keadaan rame-rame ini.

"Ada masalah apa.. ini gedung apa, sih?" Ciel nyari-nyari plat nama gedung, dan tertera dengan jelas tulisan '_Keduataan Besar Malaysia_'.

'_..Malaysia?_'

"Persetan kau, maling sial! Plagiat murahan!"

"Maling! Maling! Maling! Maling!"

"Malaysia negara sial! Malaysia negara terkutuk! Kau berdosa besar, Maling!"

"Kau curi semua milik negaraku, Maling! Bertobatlah!"

Suasana makin rame. Orang-orang yang lagi demonstrasi makin lantang teriak-teriak hinaan ke Malaysia. Gedung Kedubes itu gak bergeming. Ya kali gedung bisa ngomong.

"Sebastian.. Malaysia itu negara jajahan Inggris, kan?" tanya Ciel bisik-bisik.

"Sekarang sudah tidak, Tuan Muda..," bisik Sebastian, "Mereka sudah merdeka."

"Ha? Kok bisa?" tanya Ciel.

"Anda ini bagaimana? Kan negara anda sendiri yang memberikan kemerdekaan pada Malaysia." Bisik-bisik-bisik.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Tahun berapa itu?" kata Ciel bego. Bisik-bisik-bisik.

"Tahun 1957, tanggal 31 Agustus." Bisik-bisik.

"Wah, mestinya aku udah mati, dong? Aku kan lahir tahun 1875?" Bisik-bisik-bisik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda," ujar Sebastian, "Ini kan fanfic." Bisik-bisik-bisik.

"Oh iya benar." Bisik-bisik-bisik-bisik.

Yee.. bleguk.

"Ya sudah. Terus kita ngapain, dong?" tanya Ciel dodol lagi. Bisik-bisik-bisik-bisik.

"Ngapain, ya?" tanya Sebastian balik lebih dodol lagi. Bisik-bisik-bisik.

"Main petak umpet saj—"

'_LU SAMPERIN ITU ORANG-ORANG, TANYA ADA APAAN, TERUS BALIK KE ISTANA NEGARA!_'

Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara gaib entah dari mana, menanggapi kesablengan Ciel sama Sebastian yang malah berencana mau main petak umpet padahal udah capek-capek ke Kedubes Malaysia.

"Samperin katanya, Sebastian."

"Ya.."

Cih, apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya malas, sih.." Ciel jalan keluar dari tempat persembunyian di balik tembok (?), dan jalan nyamperin orang-orang itu.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Ciel dengan tampang (sok) ganas ke para demonstran itu. Kebanyakan demonstran, sebaliknya, malah ngeliatin Ciel dengan tampang cengo.

"Ngapain nanya-nanya, _Dek_?" tanya salah satu demonstran.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain di sini, _Dek_?" tanya demonstran lain.

"Nyasar ya, _Dek_?" tanya demonstran lain-lain.

"Wah kasian banget," kata demonstran lain-lain-lain.

"Aku tidak tersasar.." gerutu Ciel pelan. Ih kesel banget. Pake acara dipanggil _dek_ segala pula. Dikira Ciel tuh onde-onde, apa? (gak lucu).

"Namaku Ciel Phanto—"

"Maafkan majikan saya yang egois ini.." Kemudian datenglah Sebastian sambil nutup mulut Ciel rapet-rapet. "Dia memang kurang tahu sopan santun."

"Kiyaaa! Ada orang cakeeep!" beberapa demonstran cewek langsung mabuk kepayang pas ngeliat Sebastian yang tampannya gak beda-beda tipis sama Bread Pitt versi belateng ini (yang ngetik muntah lagi). "Ganteng bangeeet! Keren, kereeen!"

"Ck!" Para demonstran cowok ngerasa minder, terus nanya dengan kasar ke Sebastian, "Lo penjaganya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu..," jawab Sebastian sambil senyum, "kalau boleh saya tahu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusa—"

"Kami sedang demonstrasi di sini!" jawab para demonstran cewek antusias, ngalahin suara demonstran cowok. "Sedang protes kepada Malaysia!"

"Wah.." Sebastian nambah pesonanya dengan senyum lebih terang. Ingat, semakin banyak yang terpesona, semakin mudah memperoleh informasi. "Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Malaysia sehingga nona-nona mau bersusah-payah demo seperti ini?"

"Banyak!" jawab salah satu demonstran cewek.

"Mereka mengaku-akui kebudayaan Indonesia!"

"Mereka mengaku-akui batik khas Indonesia!"

"Mereka mengaku-akui lagu-lagu daerah dari Indonesia!"

"Mereka mengaku-akui tarian khas Indonesia!"

"Mereka mengaku-akui kuliner tradisional Indonesia!"

"APAAA?" Tiba-tiba Ciel yang tadinya diem aja sambil ditutup mulutnya sama Sebastian, langsung berontak. "Mengakui kuliner tradisional Indonesia? Apa yang diakuinya? Jengkol-kah?"

"Bukan.." kata si demonstran.

"Mereka mengakui rendang dan tempe. Padahal jelas-jelas rendang itu makanan khas daerah Sumatera Barat."

"..Oh. Baguslah," kata Ciel lega. "Kukira jengkol."

"_Baguslah_ nenek moyang lu, bocah!" sewot demostran cowok.

"Bahkan jengkol pun paling tinggal nunggu waktu sampe akhirnya nanti di-klaim Malaysia!"

"Tidak!" Ciel natap demonstran cowok itu tajam. "Hal itu tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi!"

"Loh? Gak apa-apa, dong?" sanggah demonstran cowok lain, "Jengkol kan emang bukan punya Indonesia."

"Tapi ya mestinya Malaysia jangan egois meng-klaim jengkol, dong. Jengkol kan bukan punya negara dia sendiri."

"Oh iya, bener-bener."

"Loh? Jengkol bukan asli Indonesia?" tanya Ciel dengan muka rada shock.

"Bukan. Jengkol itu emang cuma tumbuh di kawasan Asia Tenggara, tapi bukan punya Indonesia."

"Oh berarti jengkol tuh milik kita bersama dong?"

"Haha kayak slogan stasiun TV aja, lu."

Eh eh eh bentar-bentar. Kok malah jadi ngomongin jengkol sih? Beda urusan dong, Mas! Ini lagi ngebahas Malaysia, nih! Bek tu da topik, cepetan!

"Balik lagi ke pembicaraan awal. Jadi kalian sengaja berdemonstrasi di sini karena kecewa dengan tindakan Malaysia?" tanya Sebastian masih dengan muka lembut.

"Iye. Kita gak sudi si maling itu seenaknya aja ngaku-ngakuin kekayaan Indonesia."

"Apalagi dia juga udah ngerebut Sipadan-Ligitan."

"Ambalat juga lagi di ambang gawat, tuh!"

"Cewek gua juga direbut!"

Suasana jadi hening sesaat. Apa hubungannya Malaysia sama cewek lu? Serentak mereka semua ngeliatian si demonstran cowok yang berkoar tadi.

"Sekarang dia pacaran sama orang Malaysia! Sakit hati, gua!"

Yee itu mah derita lu.

"Sepertinya saya dapat memahami rasa kesal kalian," kata Sebastian. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri?"

"Apa?" tanya si demonstran.

"Apa kalian sendiri sudah menjaga baik-baik kebudayaan negara kalian sendiri?"

_SIIING_

Suasana jadi hening. Lagi.

"Apa kalian masih menggandrungi makanan khas seperti tempe yang kalian bela mati-matian itu? Bukankah kalian sendiri lebih memilih untuk menyantap masakan luar negeri?"

_SIIING_

"Apakah kalian menguasai tari-tarian yang di-kalim itu? Saya berani bertaruh kalian lebih menguasai koreografi barat daripada tarian dari negeri kalian sendiri."

_SIIING_

"Saran saya, sih, sebelum menghujat kasar si pencuri, kita harus introspeksi terlebih dahulu diri kita, apakah kita sudah menjaga barang yang dicuri itu baik-baik atau belum."

_SIIING_

Para demonstran jadi diem sendiri. Mereka semua terbungkam sama kata-kata Sebastian.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian, "Ayo kita kembali."

Dan keheningan itu masih berlanjut sampe Ciel dan Sebastian pergi. Entah apa yang para demonstran itu pikirin selanjutnya.

**ooo**

"Jadi bagaimana, Nak Ciel?" tanya SBY segera setelah Ciel sampe di Istana Negara dan mereka langsung berembuk di ruang santai (lagi). "Kamu sudah lihat keadaannya?"

"..Sudah," jawab Ciel singkat. "Satu yang bisa saya simpulkan, _mengenaskan_."

SBY nengok ke arah Ciel, "Sebenarnya ini masalah lama."

Ciel ngemil _Konde Butter Cookies_ sisa lebaran selama SBY ngomong, "Masalah ini sudah ada terhitung sejak Malaysia merdeka, sejak masa Indonesia masih dipimpin oleh presiden pertama."

"Dan tidak pernah selesai?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak pernah. Terus berlanjut dan berlanjut hingga sekarang. Jujur, aku lelah."

"Kalau begitu perang saja," tantang Ciel, "Kelihatannya semua Warga Negara Indonesia siap untuk itu."

"Tidak," kata SBY tegas. "Perang itu bukan perkara mudah, hanya berlomba-lomba menghabisi lawan dan menambah dendam baru. Aku tidak ingin itu."

"Anda takut dengan Five Power Defence Arrengement?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku percaya seluruh masyarakat Indonesia mampu melawan Malaysia sendirian."

"Lalu apa? Anda ingin menjadi si pecinta damai dan menutup mata atas perlakuan Malaysia?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku siap dengan perang, tapi sebisa mungkin hal itu tidak akan kulakukan. Sudah kubilang tadi, kan? Perang hanya menghabisi nyawa dengan sia-sia."

"Kurasa aku tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk berpendapat, Pak SBY," kata Ciel, "Aku dari Inggris, dan sejak lama Inggris merupakan _penopang_ Malaysia. Anda tidak curiga kalau-kalau saran dariku nanti hanya akan menguntungkan Malaysia?"

SBY nolehin sedikit kepalanya, "Aku percaya padamu, dan aku percaya pada Victoria."

"Puh!" Ciel ketawa kecil, "Anda menarik."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk negaraku, namun _bukan _dengan perang."

"Kalau begitu lakukan hal yang menurut anda paling baik. Anda cinta Indonesia, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan besoknya langsung SBY nyiarin konferensi pers buat nanggapin masalah Indonesia sama Malaysia.

"Akhir-akhir ini hubungan Indonesia-malaysia sedang diuji lagi."

Seluruh orang nyimak dengan baik pidato beliau.

"Sebagai kepala negara, saya paham benar perasaan bangsa Indonesia yang sakit hati atas perlakuan negeri sahabat, tapi saya juga yakin, bahwa kita mampu meredam kemarahan itu dan berpikir jernih demi perdamaian kita semua."

SBY ngedarin pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, "Mari, kita jauhi tindakan-tindakan yang berlebihan karena hanya akan menambah masalah yang ada."

Pidato beliau singkat, cuma dua belas menit dibanding ukuran konflik panjang dua negara ini yang udah berjalan selama puluhan tahun. Tapi semoga dengan pidato itu, seluruh WNI bisa ngerti kalo _perang bukan segalanya_.

**-TBC-**

.:Berikut saya ketik sebagian isi pidato Presiden Soekarno tanggal 27 Juli tahun 1963:.

_Kalau kita lapar, itu biasa._

_Kalau kita malu, itu juga biasa._

_Namun kalau kita lapar atau malu itu karena Malaysia, kurang ajar!_

_Kerahkan pasukan ke Kalimantan, hajar cecunguk Malayan itu!_

_Pukul dan sikat! Jangan sampai tanah dan udara kita diinjak-injak oleh Malaysian keparat itu!_

_Doakan aku, aku kan berangkat ke medan juang sebagai patriot bangsa, sebagai martir bangsa, dan sebagai peluru bangsa yang tak mau diinjak-injak harga dirinya._

_Serukan, serukan ke seluruh pelosok negeri bahwa kita akan bersatu untuk melawan kehinaan ini._

_Kita akan membalas perlakuan ini dan kita tunjukkan bahwa kita masih memiliki gigi yang kuat dan kita juga masih memiliki martabat._

_Yo.. Ayo kita ganyang!_

_Ganyang Malaysia!_

_Ganyang Malaysia!_

_Bulatkan tekad!_

_Semangat kita baja!_

_Peluru kita banyak!_

_Nyawa kita banyak!_

_Bila perlu satu-satu!_

_

* * *

_

**Luxam's Note:**

Oke saya tau fic ini yang paling ancur di antara fic-fic ancur lain yang pernah saya bikin. Saya juga tau kalo fic ini gak _meaning_ apa-apa. Sebenernya saya sendiri mau, sih, bikin fic tentang Malaysia yang bener-bener menggelegar gitu (apa sih bahasanya). Tapi daripada nanti cuma nyulut perang, saya kelepasan ngata-ngatain Malaysia, dan ada yang tersinggung, mending gak usah.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca chapter kemarin. Makasih juga yang udah review: **marianne de Marionettenspieler**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **dheeSafa**, **Mikachu de Zaoldyeck**, **nekochan-lovers**,** siklomika**, **Kanna Ayasaki**, **Yukiko Arlovskaya**, **meshi-chan**, **wie179**, **Yunoki touya**, **Diesty Sutcliff**,** reiyu chan**, **Krad Hikari vi Titania**, **Umiikpmft**, **Mayumi del Procella**, **Astrella Kurosaki**, **Dita Luph Ciel**, **hamazaki youichi**, **BlueSky-BlackShadow**, **Eka Kuchiki**, **Violetta Carmilla Gottschalk**, **Aletha-rizu09**, **Ritsu-ken**, **Fhaska**, **tako-agni**, **ael fyragh**, dan **Ichikawa Fue**.

Makasih udah baca. Ada cacian makian? Silakan review.


	9. Kedelai

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Indonesia punya kita semua. Author ganteng.

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Latar waktu ngaco. Don't like don't read. Author ganteng.

* * *

**Selamatkan Indonesia!**

Akhirnya fic ini _update_ juga!

Tadinya yang punya fic udah lupa pernah bikin fic ini, tetapi semua berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang… Emang kenapa kalo Negara Api menyerang? Gak kenapa-kenapa, cuma alibi doang biar gak ketauan males nerusin fic.

_Okay_,_ baby_! Kita kembali ke Ciel Phantomhive! Si anjing penjaga ratu itu! Si cebol itu! Si bangsawan muka jutek yang tinggi badannya gak memenuhi standarisasi buat naik _jet coaster_ di Dufan itu!

Seperti biasa, dia masih mangkal di Monas, santai-santai menikmati pemandangan Jakarta yang super asri dan menentramkan hati (tingkat kebohongan: OVER 9000). Ditemani _butler_ setianya, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel tiduran di rerumputan...

"Sebastian," kata Ciel memulai percakapan.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian ngerespon panggilan Ciel.

"Sudah lumayan lama kita tidak muncul di fic ini, ya…," jawab Ciel sambil gelindingan di rumput.

"Iya, Tuan Muda," Sebastian ikut gelindingan… canda ding. "Kurang lebih sekitar 2 tahun kita tidak muncul di fic ini."

UHUK! UHUK! Negara Api! Ada Negara Api menyerang jadi gw harus membantu Avatar Aang mengalahkan Raja Api! Bukan berarti gw males lanjutin fic, kok!

"Si pembuat fic pasti sudah malas meneruskan fic ini, ya," kata Ciel lagi.

Lalala~ Lalala~ Gak baca~

"Keterlaluan sekali malasnya sampai 2 tahun, ya," Sebastian nambahin.

Lalala~ Lalala~ Gak baca~

"Sebelum membantu Indonesia, aku ingin makan dulu," kata Ciel.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Sebastian bungkukin badan. "Anda ingin makan apa?"

"Semur jengkol."

Gak elit, Ciel.

"JANGAN PROTES, SI PEMALAS 2 TAHUN!" bentak Ciel OOC.

Oke sip. Semur jengkol itu elit.

"…juga orek tempe dan sayur asem," lanjut Ciel.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Sebastian langsung ngacir ke Warteg terdekat. Kece banget ada bule Inggris beli makanan di Warteg. Sebastian~ Aku tresno karo kowe~ Cuma dalam waktu 4,2 detik Sebastian udah balik lagi ke hadapan Ciel (emangnya Eyeshield?). Si boncel itupun langsung makan dengan lahap.

"Enak," kata Ciel dengan nada jaim. Pengennya sih pasti dia ngomong gini: OMG OMG ENAK BANGET SUPER BANGET MANTEP BANGET BROOO.

Sebastian nuangin teh anget buat Ciel. "Masakan Indonesia memang unggul dalam pemakaian rempah-rempah yang beragam, sehingga menciptakan cita rasa tersendiri."

"Sebentar, Sebastian, lihat orek tempe ini…," Ciel berenti makan.

"Ada apa?" Sebastian ngelirik ke orek tempe yang ditunjuk Ciel.

"Eloh ngerasa gak sich ukuran tempenya jadi mini mini gimana gitchu?" tanya Ciel pake bahasa anak gaul jaman Ken Arok.

"Masa sich? Menurut akuw sama aja tuch…," jawab Sebastian juga pake bahasa gaul jaman Ken Arok gak mau kalah.

…Ngomong-ngomong waktu jaman Ken Arok bahasanya kayak gitu? Sumpah demi apa?

"Sekilas memang tampak sama, tapi ketebalan temp—"

_Don't cry~ Don't be shy~ Kamu jelek apa adanya~_

Tiba-tiba sepotong lagu dari _girlband_ Ceri Belek mengalun memotong perkataan Ciel! Astaga siapa yang nyetel lagu remaja wanita siang bolong gini? Di sini gak ada remaja wanita, adanya dedemit belah tengah sama bocah mata satu!

"…Biar kutebak," Ciel menghela nafas, "Itu lagu dari _ringtone _HP-mu?"

"Nilai 100 untuk anda, Tuan Muda." Sebastian langsung ngangkat HP yang dia dapet dari SBY dan dikasih ke Ciel. Masih menjadi misteri siapa yang ngeganti _ringtone_ HP-nya... Sebastian apa SBY?

"Selamat sore, Pak SBY?" tanya Ciel sopan.

"CIEL?! KAMU DI SANA, NAK? KAMU LIAT AYAM SAYA GAK, CIEL? AYAMKU MANAAA?!" kata SBY dengan nada dramatis dari seberang telepon.

"Zudah magan zaja dulu zanah, ada Mi Zedap Gari Zpezial, duh…," jawab Ciel kebawa suasana. WOY, SALAH NASKAH, MASBRO! ULANG! ULAAANG!

Oke sip. _Take_ 2, _action_!~

"Ciel, apakah kau ada di sana?" kata SBY dengan nada ganteng. Nada ganteng itu kayak gimana? Pokoknya yang suaranya macho-macho gimana gitu aw aw!

"Aku di sini, Armando… sudah kukatakan tak ada lagi hubungan di antara kita…," kata Ciel kebawa suasana lagi. Sungguh romantis sekali hubungan terlarang antara Ciel Perez dan Armando Altamirano ini kyaaa~ BUKAN! SALAH LAGI! ULAAANG!

Oke sip. _Take_ 3, _action_!~

"Ciel, harga kedelai naik!" kata SBY _to the point_. Yang ngetik udah kecapekan mikirin lawakan buat fic ini, jadi _to the point_ aja deh. Terserah mau lucu ato gak, nanti tinggal ganti _genre_ fic jadi _angst_ ato _tragedy_ kalo ternyata emang gak lucu.

"Produktivitas nasional kedelai semakin turun dari tahun ke tahun, akhirnya berimbas pada kenaikan harga dan mengancam rakyat Indonesia! Tolong bantu kami, Ciel!" kata SBY.

"Baiklah!" kata Ciel semangat. Udah 2 taun dia gak dikasih _job_ nyelametin Indonesia, gimana gak semangat? UHUK! Eh inget, gara-gara Negara Api, ye!

"Dengan mempertaruhkan nama kakekku, akan kubantu Indonesia menyelamatkan harga kedelai!"

…LO KIRA KINDAICHI?

**ooo**

Dalam sekejap Ciel dan Sebastian langsung sampe di pasar tempat penjualan kedelai.

Kok bisa tau-tau langsung sampe? Gak diceritain dulu cara mereka jalan ke pasar kedelai? Mager, bo. Kepo banget deh situ~

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat penjualan kedelai, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian.

"YOU DON'T SAY?" Ciel niru mimik muka Nicholas Cage.

"Anda bicara apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa." Ciel ngalihin pandangan mata, gak pengen ketauan akhir-akhir ini selama nganggur dia sering buka 9GEK.

"Baiklah ayo kita tanya pedagang di sini untuk mengetahui keadaan yang sedang terjadi," kata Ciel gak pengen bertele-tele. Sebenernya yang gak pengen bertele-tele itu yang ngetik, soalnya dia udah kecapekan. Tapi tokoh fic ini dikambinghitamkan demi melindungi nama baik. Seenak jidat emang tuh orang.

"Ayo kita cari pedagang yang bisa ditanyai." Ciel nengok kanan-kiri.

"Pedagang yang bisa ditanyai itu pedagang yang bagaimana, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Yang tampan, mapan, memiliki pekerjaan tetap, mampu memimpin kelurga dengan baik, juga dapat menerima diriku apa adanya…," jawab Ciel ngaco. Lu mau nyari pedagang kedelai apa pendamping hidup, Ciel?

"Ah! Yang itu saja!" Ciel lari-lari kecil nyamperin pedangang kedelai yang udah mantap dipilihnya. Selamat memulai hidup baru, Nak.

"Met siang, Pak. Pedagang kedelai, ea? Namanya capa ea kalo boleh tau?" tanya Ciel belagak reporter TV di jaman Ken Arok lagi.

"Ea, Mas. Saia Udin, ada urusan apa sama saia, ea?" jawab pedagang kedelai yang ternyata juga tau bahasa gaul jaman Ken Arok. Gaul abis, men. Tapi abis ini ngomongnya biasa lagi aja deh ya, agak jijay yang ngetik nih.

"Saya dengar harga kedelai sedang melambung tinggi, ya?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya, Mas. Agak susah akhir-akhir ini nih," jawab Pak Udin dengan nada lemes.

"Memangnya kenapa bisa begitu? Panen tahun ini kacau?"

"Itu juga, sih. Ujan gak berenti-berenti pas masa tanam, jadi banyak petani yang gagal nanem. Biasanya bisa 2 ton per hektare sekali panen, sekarang cuma bisa 1 ton per hektare."

"_Itu juga sih_? Memangnya masih ada penyebab lain?" Ciel ngerutin alis.

"Ada, dong," kata Pak Udin, "Nanem kedelai kan, susah, rentan hama, Mas. Ada sekitar 9 hama yang suka nyerang kedelai. Kalo jagung, cuma 2, jadi banyak petani lebih milih nanem jagung."

"Oh, begitu…" Ciel ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Harga di pasaran gimana? Parah naiknya?"

"Bisa dibilang parah, biasanya sekitar Rp 5.000 per kilogram, lama-lama jadi Rp 6.000, naik lagi jadi Rp 7.500, sampe sekarang tambah mahal jadi Rp 8.200."

"Pasti berat ya, Pak Udin…," kata Ciel nyoba bersimpati.

"YOU DON'T SAY?" respon Pak Udin. Wah si Bapak juga suka baca 9GEK?

"Kita mah, orang susah, tiap hari paling mewah ya makannya tahu-tempe. Berat kalo harga kedelai naik, Mas. Mau makan apaan lagi?"

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan keluhan Bapak langsung ke Pak SBY." Ciel siap-siap mau pergi. "Ayo, Sebastian."

Sebastian ngekor di belakang Ciel. Males ah ngasih dialog ke dia, gak tau juga mau dikasih dialog apaan.

"Hah? Sampein langsung ke Pak SBY? Emangnya Mas sia—" Sebelom Pak Udin selesai nanya, Ciel dan Sebastian keburu ngilang bagaikan angin.

Sok keren pake acara ngilang seketika segala… Sebenernya emang yang ngetik udah males buat ngejelasin basa-basi lagi…

**ooo**

Hupla! Istana Presiden!

Gak mau ngebuang waktu, Ciel dan Sebastian langsung pergi ke Istana Presiden buat ngelaporin hasil wawancara mereka. Kece~

"Selamat datang, Ciel, lama tak jumpa! Sudah 2 tahun, ya!" sambut Pak SBY. UHUK! Negara Api… Negara Api…

"Lama tak jumpa, Pak SBY. Ya, sudah 2 tahun fic ini tertunda akibat kemalasan seseorang," kata Ciel. UHUK! UHUK! GRAOR!

"Silakan duduk, bagaimana hasil laporanmu?"

Ciel duduk di sofa ruang tamu Istana Presiden, Sebastian kayak biasa berdiri di sebelah Ciel, beda-beda tipis sama patung pajangan.

"Memang sulit, Pak. Seorang pedagang kedelai yang saya tanyai mengatakan kenaikan harga ini membuat hidup mereka makin susah," lapor Ciel sambil ngunyah cemilan di ruang tamu: keripik jengkol.

"Memang. Tempe dan tahu yang merupakan mayoritas makanan rakyat Indonesia adalah penyokong hidup kalangan kurang mampu, karena itu sebisa mungkin aku ingin segera memulihkan harga kedelai di pasaran."

"Hm… apa selama ini Indonesia mendapat pasokan kedelai dari dalam negeri saja?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak, kami juga mengimpor dari Amerka dan Cina, Sayangnya tahun ini musim kemarau di Amerika berkepanjangan sehingga panen kedelai mereka hancur," jawab SBY.

"Berapa produksi kedelai lokal biasanya?"

"Sekitar 850 ribu ton, paling banyak 900 ribu ton."

"Jumlah kebutuhan Indonesia akan kedelai?"

"Diperkirakan mencapai 2,4 juta ton."

"Berarti kedelai yang diimpor hampir 2 juta ton?!" tanya Ciel kaget.

"Iya…"

"Kenapa? Apa Indonesia belum mampu menyiapkan kebutuhan kedelai untuk rakyatnya sendiri?"

"Hm… kalau dibilang tidak mampu, bagaimanapun Indonesia selalu punya potensi untuk itu, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" tanya Ciel.

"Jumlah petani yang berminat menanam kedelai mulai berkurang. Mereka memilih menanam jagung karena lebih mudah dan menguntungkan."

"Kalau begitu… begini saja," Ciel nyoba-nyoba ngasih ide. "Indonesia ini luas, pasti masih banyak lahan kosong yang berpotensi untuk ditanami kedelai, bukan?"

"Ya, benar."

"Cari lahan-lahan berpotensi itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian biayai para petani untuk mendapatkan bibit kedelai. Memang akan memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit, tetapi jika rencana ini berhasil, impor kedelai dari luar pun bisa diperkecil, bukan?"

"Idemu tidak buruk, kita bisa minta bantuan Badan Pertanahan untuk mencari lahan-lahan berpotensi itu," kata SBY, "Terima kasih, Ciel. Kau selalu bisa memberikan jalan keluar!"

"Sama-sama, lagipula…"

"Lagipula?"

"Tempe juga termasuk makanan kesukaanku. Tadi aku meminta _butler_-ku untuk membelikan makanan di Warteg, dan sudah kuduga ada yang berbeda dengan ukuran tempe di orek tempenya… ternyata karena kedelai sedang naik, ya?"

"Hahaha! Jadi ada sedikit alasan pribadi untuk bantuanmu kali ini?" kata SBY sambil ketawa.

"Mungkin benar begitu. Ya, kan, Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Akhirnya Sebastian kebagian dialog… Udahan ah capek. Dadah~

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Luxam's Note:**

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca chapter kemarin.

Makasih juga yang udah review: **Cara Camellia**, **Fuuko96**, **rizulethalpha**, **frustrated fireworks**, **UQ**, **Renzy Fantasia**, **Nama Saya Putri**, **meshi-chan**, **Kagamiyo Neko**, **Yunoki Trancy**, **17goingon12**, **Reyn-kun Walker**, **ariadneLacie**, **liliavioleta**, **Ichikawa Fue**, **Ritsu-ken**, **fi-kun31**, **munching muffins**, **myself storyteller**, **Krad Hikari vi Titania**, **Lin Narumi Rutherford**, **wie179**, **nekochan-lovers**, **bananAISUcream**, **asdfghjklcostelle**, **Charles Grey**, **imappyon**, **CleoCiel. FnC**, **panda-heroo**, **hibatsukuro**, **Hello from the Darkness**, **siklomika**, **Yume Shinkou**, **fenihichan**, **Rafa Zetafius**, **Serena Tsukiyomi**, **WhateverIWannaBe**, **Vhyna sii semelekete**, **Utgard Loki15**, **Widy Kakitaka**, **TheSpiritOfToge**, **TheMasochistDevil**, **RunaShericho**, **Hendry Nofry**, dan **Hikaru No YUkita**.

Yang baca tapi gak review, tetep makasih.

Maaf fic-nya gak lucu, itu semua gara-gara Negara Api menyerang! Ada cacian makian? Silakan review.


End file.
